<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic's Last Life by CeliaMoonbeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956123">Magic's Last Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaMoonbeam/pseuds/CeliaMoonbeam'>CeliaMoonbeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass - Prythian [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaMoonbeam/pseuds/CeliaMoonbeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some things you break can’t be put back together.”</p><p>It has been almost ten years after the war and the kingdoms of the world are thriving; Adarlan and the Witch Kingdom have united, and Terrasen couldn’t be stronger. But even in times of peace there is strife. A small force has been gathering for the past few years, and has finally decided to strike. </p><p>What starts as a few measly fights turns into what could become a war. The courts unite under one roof to decide how to face the threat, and how to protect their children from the brutality of battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Connall (Throne of Glass)/Original Character(s), Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Fenrys (Throne of Glass)/Original Character(s), Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass - Prythian [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to Wolfie, you don't have to read it to understand this, but there are some OC's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>4 years after the war...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cry rang through the castle as the sun began to rise over Orynth, and the kingdom of Terrasen rejoiced as the king and queen welcomed their second child, Rhoe Cal Whitethorn Ashryver Galathynius, into the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 year later…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was early winter in Adarlan, the first snow starting to fall, and as Dorian walked through the castle, the faint noise of his daughter and Jo playing, he was completely happy. He strolled into his council chambers, and that feeling was infinitely heightened as he stared at his wife, sitting on the table, completely naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a meeting in five minutes.” He said, trying desperately to keep his gaze fixed on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got off the table and started slowly walking towards him, “I rescheduled that meeting for tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped her with invisible hands, lightly clasping her wrists. He took a shuddering breath, “We can’t do this now witchling, what if Asterin hears us, or Jo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her hands up her stomach, past the scar that she received a lifetime ago, and started massaging her breasts. She flicked her golden gaze to him, “I can’t be expected to pleasure myself, not when you’re so good at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His control on his magic slipped, and she got free of his hold. She placed a hand on his chest, “I’ve been away for two months, and while I appreciate you letting me spend the past few days with Asterin, I want you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His resolve crumbled, he pulled her to his chest, claiming her lips in a fierce kiss. “I missed you, witchling.” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled under her breath, “I missed you too, princling.” He raised her on the table, letting a stack of books and documents fall to the floor. He lay her back as she unbuttoned his tunic and slid his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded, making both of them groan. “Who is it?” Dorian barked, putting his clothes back on, as Manon took a robe that was slung over a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me.” Came Yrene’s voice. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m heading to the Torre and need to leave Jo and Asterin with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene opened the door, glancing between Manon and Dorian, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I really have to go.” She opened the door to leave, as two little girls darted into the room, running around the table laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asterin, be careful.” Manon said to her daughter. Asterin stopped abruptly and tilted her head, giving her mother a sideways grin, then continued running. Manon scoffed, “She gets that from you.” she said to Dorian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scooped up his daughter in his arms and set her on his shoulders, “I think it’s one of her best qualities, along with being adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo rolled her eyes, “Suck up.” Manon barked a laugh and Dorian frowned at the young girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aelin’s gotten to you it seems.” Jo gave him an Aelin smirk then grabbed Manon’s hand and led her out of the room, Dorian in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan was tired, yes that was exhaustion he was feeling. He had a crying one year old in his arms, Fenrys’ older daughter running around the room with Mari, Fenrys’ younger daughter being fawned over by Gav Jr. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys had gone out with his wife, Vera, both their brothers conveniently gone, and Aelin and Lysandra claimed they needed rest. He sighed, lightly bouncing his son in his arms. Connie slapped Gav across the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Rowan, he’s grabbing again.” Connie crossed her arms, narrowing her green eyes at the little Ashryver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty when you’re mad.” Gav put his chin in his hands, his eyes fluttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan set his son down in a chair, then picked up Gav, setting him on another chair, he knelt in front of him. “Gav, you understand that grabbing at Connie is inappropriate, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just touched her hand, I know not to grab anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan blinked, then turned to Connie, “Connie, you can’t slap him if he holds your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, “If he sniffs my hair can I slap him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sweety, it is okay to slap him if he sniffs your hair.” She beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you teaching my daughter?” Rowan grimaced as Fenrys and Aelin came into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connie slapped Gavvy.” said Mari, pointing to the twin in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tattle on my sister.” Gwen said, crossing her arms and frowning at Mari, “Respect your elders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One month.” the princess replied indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys sighed, “Connie, why did you slap Gav?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s head over heels for me and it’s pathetic, and annoying.” She growled at Gav when he tried to hold her hand again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin started to snicker from the doorway, “Aww, he’s got a crush.” She scooped up her son and took her daughter’s hand. “Let’s leave the boys to resolve this.” Mari giggled and waved goodbye to the twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandra came strolling into the room, looking perplexed. “Why were Aelin and Mari giggling like munchkins?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slapped Gav and now uncle Rowan’s in trouble.” said Connie, sitting next to her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lys nodded, “What did Rowan say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said if Gav sniffs my hair again I can slap him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandra sat her son on her lap, “Gav, sweety, what have I said about provoking Connie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That if I do it you won’t be responsible when she turns into a wolf and tears me to bits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys coughed, “You said what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandra leveled a stare at him, “Telling him to respect women’s space works with him for everyone but her, so I’ve resorted to telling him the hard truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan raised a brow, “Does Aedion know this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lys smiled, “He does, and he doesn’t disagree with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy what’s the hard truth?” asked Gwen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up his daughter, “The hard truth is that your sister is going to apologize for hitting Gav and isn’t getting dessert for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls objected. “You can’t take her dessert, she was defending herself.” Gwen exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to share her punishment?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wriggled out of his grip and grasped her sister’s hand, “If we die, we die together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dying.” Said Lysandra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No dessert for a week is death.” they chorused, matter of factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys huffed, “They’re even more loyal to each other than Ver and Carter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re great.” Gav said dreamily. He went up to Gwen and kissed her on the cheek, then took Connie’s hand and didn’t break eye contact as he kissed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie’s cheeks flushed red, then Gwen had to hold her twin back as she attempted to pummel him. “That boy is whipped.” said Rowan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elide was laying in bed, her husband next to her, when she heard a shriek from the garden. Lorcan was immediately up, sprinting downstairs. When he got outside, half the garden was burned and his daughter was sitting in the corner sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to where her nursemaid was clutching her chest, “What happened?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my lord, she had another episode. I thought I should get you, but I didn’t want to leave her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Irene, you did the right thing.” he asked calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan walked over to his daughter and knelt in front of her, “Hey flower. Can you tell me what set it off this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of onyx eyes peaked at him from under dark lashes. “It was the bad man again.” she whispered to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan sat next to his daughter, pulling her into a hug, “Aves, it’s okay to lose control once in a while, your mother and I are always here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded against his chest, “He spoke this time, I think it was ancient fae again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, could you understand it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She craned her neck to look at him, “He was saying something about ‘prophecies and doom’, everything else was too muffled to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you could still understand more than I probably could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava!” Elide came running from the manor into her now burnt gardens, her face clouded with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan leaned over so he could whisper in Ava’s ear, “Do you think she would buy it if I said I burnt the garden and got her more chocolate for her birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava giggled, “Daddy don’t lie, lies hurt pregnant ladies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari.” He grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide knelt before her daughter and looked her over, “Are you hurt, did you burn yourself, or break anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan got up and held Elide, who was close to tears. “Elide, darling, she’s fine, just shaken. Breathe.” Elide took a deep breath in, then let it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava climbed to her feet and wrapped her arms around her mother’s middle, she was tall for a three year old. She kissed Elide’s swollen belly, “Can I have my little sister now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide laughed softly, “Still a few months baby girl.” She shrugged, then went skipping into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How disappointed will she be when we tell her her sister’s a boy?” Elide asked, stroking her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said that if she had a brother, he would be a gushy love sick puppy like Gav, and he would be stupid overprotective like Rowan and Fen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide poked her husband’s chest, “Don’t forget about you, you were very overprotective when we were in the stone marshes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenrys tore into your arm, and I had no idea the very lethal looking witch was your friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew I was friends with Aelin. And you still act like an ass around Manon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, then tucked her into his arms, “I’m allowed to be an overprotective ass when my wife is pregnant with another hellion.” She chuckled, then leaned her head back against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every year, the kingdoms came together to discuss the world, and trade, and other things Vera couldn’t care less about. She was a five hundred year old shifter and fae who didn't bow to anyone, but she and Fenrys drew the short straw and were stuck in meetings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolfe and Darrow were currently arguing over the sea trade situation, which normally would be very amusing, if it wasn’t for the fact that the longer they argued, the longer she had to be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t giving you the trading schedule if your pirates are just going to sack every ship that passes the archipelago.” said Darrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolfe growled, “I’ve told you a hundred times, my people aren’t the ones stealing from you. There have been thefts at sea and none of my men in Skulls Bay are responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin and Ansel exchanged a look, the latter nodding in confirmation. The queen lay her hands flat on the table, “Darrow, give Rolfe the damn schedules. Rolfe, send some of your men with the next shipment to figure out who’s robbing us.” she rubbed her eyes, “Is there anything else we need to address right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansel shook her head, “Manon and I need to discuss issues in the wastes, but you’re free to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” the queen stood, “because these meetings haven’t gotten any less boring in five years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera snorted, “Try doing this for hundreds of years, that’ll kill you.” Aelin gave the shifter an amused glance, then walked out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon put a hand on her stomach, “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansel nodded, rubbing her own stomach, which was the size of a basketball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gav, stop touching Connie.” “Connie let him go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari stop laughing at Gav.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava, sweetheart, you are an angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asterin, Jo, don’t jump on that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide, Aelin, Lysandra, Vera, and Manon walked in their childrens’ play room, to find chaos. Connie had Gav in a headlock, Mari was laughing, Ava was simply sitting in a corner whispering to the shadows, and Asterin and Jo were jumping on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera whistled, and all tiny eyes tuned to her, “Sit.” she said, all the kids ran to the couches and sat. “Good kiddos.” she praised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall collapsed on a couch, groaning into a pillow, “Your children are devils.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except Ava and Gwen.” Carter corrected, his husband nodded his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you two just suck at kid sitting.” said Aelin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall gave her a bald look, “Have you ever been able to keep Jo and Asterin from running around the room and jumping on things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or stopping Gav from annoying Connie and her getting retribution?” agreed Carter. “She gets that from Vera by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen frowned at her uncle, “Careful talking about my little sister like that, we know where you sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin laughed, “I love them, they’re like little evil masterminds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava huffed, “Gwen isn’t evil, she’s loyal.” She sat next to Gwen, and they clasped hands like they always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure those two don’t have magnets in their hands?” mumbled Lysandra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush,” said Elide, “they’re in love, and so cute together.” she gushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera nodded, “Maybe we should just marry them now, I think they’d go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not marrying off our daughter.” said Fenrys, coming up behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” said Lorcan, “we don’t even know if they’re both gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide and Vera gave them incredulous looks, “Baby girl?” said Vera to Gwen, “Do you like girls or boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls are pretty, boys are icky.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, see, boys are icky.” said Gwen mockingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flower, what about you.” asked Elide, not breaking eye contact with Lorcan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want Gwenny, girls are better.” They gave their husbands triumphant looks, both males rolled their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oo do I hear wedding bells?” Aelin came striding into the room and sat next to her kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Fenrys and Lorcan chorused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Elide and Vera said at the same time as them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin raised an eyebrow, “Well their relationship is gonna be interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asterin and Jo came up to Manon and took her hands, “Mama, wanna play with us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon opened her mouth, but was cut off by Dorian, who came rushing into the room with Chaol and Yrene, “Your mother needs to rest Asterin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon glared at him, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah mommy’s fine.” said Aserin, matching her mother’s expression. She tugged on her mother's sleeve, “Let’s jump on the bed mommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene came forward and took Asterin and Jo’s hands, “Why don’t you play with me and let the pregnant mommies rest.” She shot Manon with a look over her shoulder. Both girls cheered and pulled her to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch queen sighed, “Fine.” she sat next to the twins, who immediately scooted closer and started playing with her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide sat next to Ava, her daughter staying glued to Gwen. Carmen started crying from her crib. “Aww, look who wants some attention.” said Vera, picking up the little shifter, she sat next to Elide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen peered at her with her mother’s emerald gaze, then she blinked and her eyes were closer to Vera’s coloring. She twisted her head so she looked at Elide’s eyes, then changed her’s to the same dark hue. Gav came over to his sister and rubbed his nose to her’s, which they learned was how he said ‘I love you’. The baby giggled and reached for his hand, he held out his finger, she grasped it with a strength greater than a baby’s and laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive me if my writing is shitty, I have a bad habit of writing choppy sentences and I focus mainly on the conversation (and humor) of the characters. <br/>Leave kudos and comment. <br/>Also, Gavriel and Connall are alive, just wanted to clarify since someone asked about that in the first fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In Orynth, things were never simple. While the kingdom was in a time of peace, there were still those who liked to cause trouble. On a spring morning, when the king flame was in full bloom, someone attempted to assassinate Aelin Galathynius. She woke to a knife at her throat - Rowan was away on state matters - and a man staring down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell he was human, even if his scent didn’t give him away, still, it was impressive that he managed to sneak in here. She looked at the knife against her throat, it was iron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, “are you going to do something, or just stand there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked a few times, then pushed the blade against her throat. “Aelin Galathynius, for crimes against the empire, I sentence you to death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him an unimpressed look and examined her nails, “You do realize you’re threatening your queen, yes? And that you will have Adarlan, the Wastes, Terrasen, Wendlyn and Doranelle after you? Not to mention I’m pregnant and have the ability to burn you where you stand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could smell the fear and uncertainty coming off him. She sighed, then took his hand and pried the dagger away, hissing slightly at the iron biting into her skin. “How about this; I’m going to go to the washroom since I have two babies pushing on my bladder, if you’re gone by the time I come back, I'll spare you. If not, I’ll burn you to a crisp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him swallow. She smiled, then sauntered over to the washroom; when she emerged, he was long gone, only his dagger remained. She took a cloth and picked it up, examining the hilt. It had the insignia of Anielle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to her desk, and wrote Chaol and Dorian a letter, informing them someone from Anielle tried to kill her. She sealed it, then sent it with her fastest messenger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her daughter came up to her, carrying her brother in her arms. “Mommy, when’s daddy coming home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin smiled at her daughter, “Soon birdie, soon.”</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan was on a mission with Lorcan and Aedion. He was on a mission with a male who had a pregnant wife at home and one whose wife had been complaining about for a week, this was so Aelin’s doing. He sighed, she had told them to investigate a town that had been rumored to be speaking of uprisings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan leaned against the wall of the alley they were in, “Aedion’s talking forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at his old commander, never in all the centuries he had known Lorcan, had he ever been impatient, it was almost hilarious. Almost, since he was just as impatient to get back to Aelin, especially since Vera had broken the news that they were having twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to see what’s taking so long.” he said, pushing off the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan grabbed his shoulder, “Just give him a minute.” As he said it, Aedion came waltzing into the alley. He leaned against the wall and let out a huge breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Lorcan asked impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion gave him a bland look, then shut his eyes. “I’ve got one thing, then zilch. Apparently there have been some whisperings, something about humans being outraged by a demi fae on the throne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan growled softly, Rowan sighed, “That’s nothing new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion nodded, “Yes, it’s not new, what’s new is that there might actually be someone who wants to do something about her rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t hurt Aelin, they’d have five kingdoms after them.” said Lorcan baldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard a screech come from the sky, and a peregrine falcon came sailing into the alley. It landed on a few boxes, tilting its head to assess the fae warriors. It hopped from the boxes then shifted into a young female. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bowed, “Lord Lochan, Prince Ashryver, King Rowan. The queen sends an urgent message for her consort.” she handed a gilded envelope to Rowan, who thanks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reads the contents of the letter with a carefully blank face, then he crumples it and the temperature drops a few degrees. He growls, then shifts and flies toward Orynth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion looks worriedly to the messenger, “Do you know what was in that letter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated, then said, “There was an assassination attempt on the queen this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both males tensed, “How did they get in?” Lorcan said evenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “No idea, Fenrys thinks he might have been posing as staff. The queen let him go since he didn’t seem he was going to go through with it. She did, however, find out he’s from Anielle and sent a letter to king Dorian and Lord Chaol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan nodded, “Thank you Clarisse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked, “No problem Salvaterre.” he rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lochan now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “We never lose the name the streets gave us.” She shifted and flew away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion looked at Lorcan intrigued, “How do you know Clarisse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, sighing, “There was a city in Doranelle most known for orphans and bastards roaming the streets, I occasionally would bring them food and teach them how to survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion looked at him, partially shocked.  “Who knew you had such a soft heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He showed off his canines, “Nobody that wants to stay alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion shrugged, he started walking out of the alley, “You get less scary with each story Vera tells us, your threats aren’t as effective anymore. Now c’mon, I want to go see my wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan was just turning the corner from the alley, when he heard Aedion cry out. He raced out to find him keeled over on the ground. There was a figure that darted away, just as he came to Aedion’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion groaned when Lorcan turned him onto his back, there was a knife wound in his stomach, the wound was black and gaping. There were veins spider webbing their way to his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan cursed, “Poison. Did you see who did it?” Aedion gave a slight shake of his head. Lorcan heard footsteps behind him and immediately had his hunting knife in his hand. He turned, finding Connall and Carter coming toward him. “What are you two doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aelin sent us when Rowan didn’t come back with you.” said Carter. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poison.” he said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded, Carter knelt next to Aedion. “Grab on.” He took Aedions arm, Lorcan and Fenrys, putting a hand on his shoulders. There was a cloud of darkness extending from Carter, then they were gone. It was like stepping through a dream, everything turned dark, buildings and wildlife floating past them like ink in water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw the castle approaching, then they went straight through the walls, into the first room they entered - which was a sitting room filled with their court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall knelt to stop Carter from falling over, the world had sound and color again. They were struck with the volume at which people were speaking at once. Yrene luckily was there, and crouched to inspect Aedion, Lorcan rushing out to get Rowan and Aelin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel growled at everyone to be quiet, which the healer thanked him for. “This is a very specific kind of poison, I need Rowan to ice it out.” As if summoned, Rowan entered the room with Aelin and Lorcan at his heels. “Rowan, use your ice to freeze the wound, I need it to go to the veins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, placing his hand over the wound, ice started to form around the wound, freezing it. Aedion hissed and started thrashing, his eyes were glazed over in delirium. Gavriel and Yrene held down Aedion’s arms, while Rowan continued to ice him. The veins, purple before, were now turning a light blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion roared in pain, “Keep going.” Yrene shouted over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice reached the tip of the veins, so close to his heart. They started to crack, then seemed to crumble, until there was just a normal knife wound. Yrene used her own magic to heal that wound, consistently telling Gavriel and Lysandra he’d be fine, and ordering he be moved to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aedion groaned as he opened his eyes and felt a shooting pain in his abdomen. He looked to his left to find Lysandra sleeping quietly next to him, his father in a chair on the other side of him. He tried to reach for the water jug on the side table, but the pain stopped him, making him wince. Gavriel was awake then, assessing every inch of him, as he poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Aedion rasped, just noticing the white bandages covering his torso, and frowned. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel watched every movement his son made, “You were stabbed with a poisoned blade, Lorcan, Carter, and Connall got you back to the castle in time for Rowan and Yrene to heal you. Do you remember who attacked you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion shook his head, the movement slow and stiff, “They wore a hood and mask. I know they were human, but they managed to injure me too quickly to be normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel nodded, his tawny eyes never leaving his son, “Aelin is on a rampage, she’s ordering whoever’s responsible be brought to her personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion’s eyes shot to his father’s in panic, “Is she alright, Clarisse said someone tried to kill her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel’s lips tightened into a thin line, “Yes, a human from Anielle did. She let him go, said he wasn’t ever going to actually kill her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl slipped from Aedion’s throat, “Has anyone gone after him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aedion, I know you’re worried for her, especially since she’s pregnant again, but if she says not to pursue it, then we aren’t going to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was almost killed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So were you.” He said it calmly, but in his eyes Aedion could see deep sorrow and fear. “You are my only child Aedion, and I will forever be grateful that I’ve had time with you. It is very hard to see your child in pain, as you now know, but it’s worse when you don’t consider yourself before throwing yourself into danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion couldn’t meet his father’s eyes, “I’m not trying to get myself killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not directly, but when one is trained in wars for most of their life, the role of soldier is drilled into them so much they forget they matter. You are an honorable male, and I would never doubt that, but have you ever thought about what happens to Lysandra or your children when you throw yourself in harm's way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion sighed, leaning his head back against the pillow, “I’m sorry, I’m just… I was raised to protect Aelin, then Terrasen. I’m still getting used to the fact that I’m not the only line of defense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel nodded, smiling slightly, “It gets easier, I promise.” he patted his son’s shoulder, “I’ll leave you to rest, Yrene said you’ll be back on your feet by tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the room, giving his son one final assessing glance. “He’s right you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion flinched, Lysandra had one eye open, pinned on him. She stretched out her arms and legs and nuzzled up to him sleepily. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “How long have you been awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted against him, “Not long, but Gavriel’s speech was beautiful. You should try to be more sage like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Would you like for me to give you talks about life and philosophy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I love you as you are. But your father has a certain something that makes him very easy to befriend, I think Carmen already likes him more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion chuckled, “That could be because he plays with her more.” She mumbled something incoherent, then slipped into a gentle sleep. Aedion sighed, kissing her head, he soon fell into a deep sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Orynth, things were never simple. While the kingdom was in a time of peace, there were still those who liked to cause trouble. On a spring morning, when the king flame was in full bloom, someone attempted to assassinate Aelin Galathynius. She woke to a knife at her throat - Rowan was away on state matters - and a man staring down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell he was human, even if his scent didn’t give him away, still, it was impressive that he managed to sneak in here. She looked at the knife against her throat, it was iron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, “are you going to do something, or just stand there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked a few times, then pushed the blade against her throat. “Aelin Galathynius, for crimes against the empire, I sentence you to death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him an unimpressed look and examined her nails, “You do realize you’re threatening your queen, yes? And that you will have Adarlan, the Wastes, Terrasen, Wendlyn and Doranelle after you? Not to mention I’m pregnant and have the ability to burn you where you stand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could smell the fear and uncertainty coming off him. She sighed, then took his hand and pried the dagger away, hissing slightly at the iron biting into her skin. “How about this; I’m going to go to the washroom since I have two babies pushing on my bladder, if you’re gone by the time I come back, I'll spare you. If not, I’ll burn you to a crisp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him swallow. She smiled, then sauntered over to the washroom; when she emerged, he was long gone, only his dagger remained. She took a cloth and picked it up, examining the hilt. It had the insignia of Anielle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to her desk, and wrote Chaol and Dorian a letter, informing them someone from Anielle tried to kill her. She sealed it, then sent it with her fastest messenger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her daughter came up to her, carrying her brother in her arms. “Mommy, when’s daddy coming home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin smiled at her daughter, “Soon birdie, soon.”</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan was on a mission with Lorcan and Aedion. He was on a mission with a male who had a pregnant wife at home and one whose wife had been complaining about for a week, this was so Aelin’s doing. He sighed, she had told them to investigate a town that had been rumored to be speaking of uprisings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan leaned against the wall of the alley they were in, “Aedion’s talking forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at his old commander, never in all the centuries he had known Lorcan, had he ever been impatient, it was almost hilarious. Almost, since he was just as impatient to get back to Aelin, especially since Vera had broken the news that they were having twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to see what’s taking so long.” he said, pushing off the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan grabbed his shoulder, “Just give him a minute.” As he said it, Aedion came waltzing into the alley. He leaned against the wall and let out a huge breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Lorcan asked impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion gave him a bland look, then shut his eyes. “I’ve got one thing, then zilch. Apparently there have been some whisperings, something about humans being outraged by a demi fae on the throne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan growled softly, Rowan sighed, “That’s nothing new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion nodded, “Yes, it’s not new, what’s new is that there might actually be someone who wants to do something about her rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t hurt Aelin, they’d have five kingdoms after them.” said Lorcan baldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard a screech come from the sky, and a peregrine falcon came sailing into the alley. It landed on a few boxes, tilting its head to assess the fae warriors. It hopped from the boxes then shifted into a young female. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bowed, “Lord Lochan, Prince Ashryver, King Rowan. The queen sends an urgent message for her consort.” she handed a gilded envelope to Rowan, who thanks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reads the contents of the letter with a carefully blank face, then he crumples it and the temperature drops a few degrees. He growls, then shifts and flies toward Orynth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion looks worriedly to the messenger, “Do you know what was in that letter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated, then said, “There was an assassination attempt on the queen this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both males tensed, “How did they get in?” Lorcan said evenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “No idea, Fenrys thinks he might have been posing as staff. The queen let him go since he didn’t seem he was going to go through with it. She did, however, find out he’s from Anielle and sent a letter to king Dorian and Lord Chaol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan nodded, “Thank you Clarisse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked, “No problem Salvaterre.” he rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lochan now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “We never lose the name the streets gave us.” She shifted and flew away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion looked at Lorcan intrigued, “How do you know Clarisse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, sighing, “There was a city in Doranelle most known for orphans and bastards roaming the streets, I occasionally would bring them food and teach them how to survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion looked at him, partially shocked.  “Who knew you had such a soft heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He showed off his canines, “Nobody that wants to stay alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion shrugged, he started walking out of the alley, “You get less scary with each story Vera tells us, your threats aren’t as effective anymore. Now c’mon, I want to go see my wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan was just turning the corner from the alley, when he heard Aedion cry out. He raced out to find him keeled over on the ground. There was a figure that darted away, just as he came to Aedion’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion groaned when Lorcan turned him onto his back, there was a knife wound in his stomach, the wound was black and gaping. There were veins spider webbing their way to his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan cursed, “Poison. Did you see who did it?” Aedion gave a slight shake of his head. Lorcan heard footsteps behind him and immediately had his hunting knife in his hand. He turned, finding Connall and Carter coming toward him. “What are you two doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aelin sent us when Rowan didn’t come back with you.” said Carter. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poison.” he said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded, Carter knelt next to Aedion. “Grab on.” He took Aedions arm, Lorcan and Fenrys, putting a hand on his shoulders. There was a cloud of darkness extending from Carter, then they were gone. It was like stepping through a dream, everything turned dark, buildings and wildlife floating past them like ink in water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw the castle approaching, then they went straight through the walls, into the first room they entered - which was a sitting room filled with their court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall knelt to stop Carter from falling over, the world had sound and color again. They were struck with the volume at which people were speaking at once. Yrene luckily was there, and crouched to inspect Aedion, Lorcan rushing out to get Rowan and Aelin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel growled at everyone to be quiet, which the healer thanked him for. “This is a very specific kind of poison, I need Rowan to ice it out.” As if summoned, Rowan entered the room with Aelin and Lorcan at his heels. “Rowan, use your ice to freeze the wound, I need it to go to the veins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, placing his hand over the wound, ice started to form around the wound, freezing it. Aedion hissed and started thrashing, his eyes were glazed over in delirium. Gavriel and Yrene held down Aedion’s arms, while Rowan continued to ice him. The veins, purple before, were now turning a light blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion roared in pain, “Keep going.” Yrene shouted over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice reached the tip of the veins, so close to his heart. They started to crack, then seemed to crumble, until there was just a normal knife wound. Yrene used her own magic to heal that wound, consistently telling Gavriel and Lysandra he’d be fine, and ordering he be moved to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aedion groaned as he opened his eyes and felt a shooting pain in his abdomen. He looked to his left to find Lysandra sleeping quietly next to him, his father in a chair on the other side of him. He tried to reach for the water jug on the side table, but the pain stopped him, making him wince. Gavriel was awake then, assessing every inch of him, as he poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Aedion rasped, just noticing the white bandages covering his torso, and frowned. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel watched every movement his son made, “You were stabbed with a poisoned blade, Lorcan, Carter, and Connall got you back to the castle in time for Rowan and Yrene to heal you. Do you remember who attacked you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion shook his head, the movement slow and stiff, “They wore a hood and mask. I know they were human, but they managed to injure me too quickly to be normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel nodded, his tawny eyes never leaving his son, “Aelin is on a rampage, she’s ordering whoever’s responsible be brought to her personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion’s eyes shot to his father’s in panic, “Is she alright, Clarisse said someone tried to kill her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel’s lips tightened into a thin line, “Yes, a human from Anielle did. She let him go, said he wasn’t ever going to actually kill her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl slipped from Aedion’s throat, “Has anyone gone after him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aedion, I know you’re worried for her, especially since she’s pregnant again, but if she says not to pursue it, then we aren’t going to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was almost killed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So were you.” He said it calmly, but in his eyes Aedion could see deep sorrow and fear. “You are my only child Aedion, and I will forever be grateful that I’ve had time with you. It is very hard to see your child in pain, as you now know, but it’s worse when you don’t consider yourself before throwing yourself into danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion couldn’t meet his father’s eyes, “I’m not trying to get myself killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not directly, but when one is trained in wars for most of their life, the role of soldier is drilled into them so much they forget they matter. You are an honorable male, and I would never doubt that, but have you ever thought about what happens to Lysandra or your children when you throw yourself in harm's way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion sighed, leaning his head back against the pillow, “I’m sorry, I’m just… I was raised to protect Aelin, then Terrasen. I’m still getting used to the fact that I’m not the only line of defense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel nodded, smiling slightly, “It gets easier, I promise.” he patted his son’s shoulder, “I’ll leave you to rest, Yrene said you’ll be back on your feet by tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the room, giving his son one final assessing glance. “He’s right you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion flinched, Lysandra had one eye open, pinned on him. She stretched out her arms and legs and nuzzled up to him sleepily. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “How long have you been awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted against him, “Not long, but Gavriel’s speech was beautiful. You should try to be more sage like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Would you like for me to give you talks about life and philosophy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I love you as you are. But your father has a certain something that makes him very easy to befriend, I think Carmen already likes him more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion chuckled, “That could be because he plays with her more.” She mumbled something incoherent, then slipped into a gentle sleep. Aedion sighed, kissing her head, he soon fell into a deep sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst, sex, talk of suicide and depression. This chapter is weird, not gonna lie, but that is how my brain works so bear with me. The third instalment of this series is coming soon, I'm also planning to make a fic about my next gen ACOTAR characters when they're kids. <br/>Also, in case you were wondering... <br/>Yes! I do have a strange obsession with twins, probably cuz I rly wish I was a twin, but back to the story...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>5 years later… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been many years since the attacks on Aedion and Aelin, and only small disagreements had sprung in the empire since then. Elide had had a son, Elliot, Aelin had Elena and Gavin, then Manon had Rhiannon. The kingdoms were thriving, the relationships between them better than ever, and repairs in Orynth and Rifthold were almost completely done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There hadn’t been any conflicts, or whisperings of rebellion, that is, until every demi fae in Aelin’s court received the same letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To all half bloods, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are the abominations born of fae and human disgraces. You are thrown on the streets when you should be killed upon conception. We will rectify this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan had been training for six hours, though Aelin was sure it was mostly just the cadre fighting until they dropped. When she got to the training yard, she saw a very worried looking Elide and Lysandra. Connall, Fenrys, Rowan, and Gavriel were on the side of the ring, panting heavily. Vaughan was in his osprey form, watching with a keen eye, no doubt judging when he’d have to step in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera, Carter, and Lorcan were sparring in the middle of the ring with wooden sticks. Their hits were precise, none of them leaving themselves open or making missed shots. Their precision was very unnerving, Aelin wasn’t sure if it was because they didn’t seem angry, or because they were bottling it in, waiting for it to burst any second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter held up his hands, “I’m out.” He collapsed on the sidelines in Connall’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys had moved to Elide, “Do you think they’ll listen if we tell them to rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, gazing blankly at her husband, “They’re angry, and rightfully so. Until they let that anger out, they won’t stop.” He nodded his understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera’s movements started getting faster, and after a while, Elide could tell Lorcan was struggling to keep up. Vera swung around with both her sticks and broke his in half, then raised one to his neck, the other to his abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten faster.” He mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten sloppy.” She deadpanned. She started picking up the remains of his sticks, turning her head slightly to glance at Fenrys, “Don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like he had been snapped out of his thoughts, “Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think worried thoughts about me, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall glanced at his brother warily, “Perhaps we should leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” they chorused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Vera said, “There is absolutely no reason to worry about me. Let’s go again.” she said to Lorcan, he obliged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take that personally, she does that with everyone.” Carter whispered to him. Fenrys gave him an indignant growl. “She’s angry right now, once she tires herself out she’s going to go off somewhere to think. She’ll come to you when she’s ready to talk, try not to push her, on this especially.” Fenrys sighed through his nose, but nodded nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later and Lorcan and Vera were still at it. “How the hell can those two do that for so long.” Aelin asked. Almost everyone in the court had gathered to watch the two spar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Vera’s holding back, a lot. She could have dropped him twelve times already, but she likes drawing these things out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two demi fae had now made their sparring match into a gladiator fight. They had various weapons positioned throughout the room, they couldn’t use magic, and whoever yielded or stepped out of the ring first lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan had two knives in his hands, Vera had nothing. She twirled this way and that, blocking and occasionally getting in a few strikes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we make them stop?” Asked Elide, worry clouding her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter looked contemplative, then shouted, “Death match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone whirled to him, Vera and Lorcan grinning like devils. “My money’s on first down, two minutes.” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan cocked his head, then threw his knives to the ground, “Nice knowing you.” he said to Carter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide whirled to him, “Did you just order a death match to my husband?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked his chin to the fae in the ring, “It’s a final call, make it so they can’t drag it out. Best way to stop them is to make them finish. They’ve never disobeyed the rules of a death match, and Vera’s never taken more than a minute and a half to pin Lorcan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was when you were one hundred.” Connall stated placetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter nodded, “Yes, and though Lorcan would’ve stood a chance with his powers, she’s older, faster, and stronger. She doesn't lose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers and they were off, the kicked up so much dust it was hard to tell who was winning. They were a flurry of limbs and dark energy. When at last the dust settled, Vera was leaning over Lorcan, the male pinned on the ground. Both grinning wildly, she whispered something to him, making him laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guard came up to Aelin and softly informed her of an urgent matter. The queen pursed her lips, “Everyone in the throne room in ten minutes.” She walked out of the room hurriedly, Rowan, Lysandra, and Aedion trailing behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone was assembled in the throne room, a man was brought forth. He was in his thirties, his hair brown streaked grey, he had a full beard and a sneer set on his face. The guards dropped him to his knees, he spat at Aelin’s feet, eliciting a growl from most of the fae in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne, “I’ve been told you were the one who hired someone to kill me and my cousin.” she drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man just glared at her. “Speak.” one of the guards tightened his grip on the man’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, human, gave them a cruel smile, “Yes, it was me. Such a shame they didn’t manage to kill you filthy half breeds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes grew wide, he started to shake, then a whimper escaped his lips. Aelin was looking bored, “Tell us what we want to know and we won’t kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze shifted from the queen to Vera, who they realized, was staring at him blankly, wrath showing in her eyes, which were glazed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” he asked, his voice quivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled like an adar, “I’m your worst nightmare.” Her eyes turned the same dark hue as his, he was so still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Aelin, “He isn’t the main leader, he leads a small group in Orynth and some bordering villages. He-” Her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head to him. He tried averting his gaze, but couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Aelin, who nodded. Aelin and Vera’s eyes glazed over, when they went back to normal, Aelin’s hands were clenched beside her. The fire in the sconces flared, the queen’s wrath flowing from her in waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a breath, then smoothed her skirt, “You are charged with treason. By attempting to kill both me and my cousin, as well as your previous crimes, you are sentenced to death.” The queen once again donned a bored expression, “He’s all yours if you want.” she said to Vera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera glided across the room with immortal grace, placing a hand on his cheek, she tilted his head up, “This is for the child and mother you murdered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started shaking, “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him an emotionless smile, “I am death.” Shadows flowed from her shoulders, curling around her hair and legs, the man’s eyes rolled back in his head and drool slipped down his face. There wasn’t any sound coming from either of them, but the court could tell he was screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She released him, and his body slumped to the floor, “He’s still alive.” she said simply, before walking out of the room, shadows flickering in her wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards hauled out the man’s body, and Aelin dismissed the outer court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys turned to her, “What the hell was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin opened her mouth, but was cut off by Connall, “Carter?” he looked worriedly as the male, whose face had gone ghost white. His eyes were dulled, he squeezed them shut, swallowing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That man, he…” he shook his head, staring at the queen, she gave him a shallow nod, and he disappeared into shadow, Connall following after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin turned her attention back to Fenrys, “A female named Alia had a demi fae child last year. That man was the father, he took the child and suffocated her by locking her in a box, then he strangled Alia. he burned them both.” She said it so calmly, but Fenrys could tell the queen was waiting until she could unleash her aggression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she discover anything for us to use?” Lorcan asked, the old commander assessing the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys growled at him, out of pure instinct, Lorcan growled right back. Aelin cut them both a glare, “We don’t need to start fights within our own court, both of you, behave.” They mumbled their apologies, “Good, Fenrys go find your wife. The rest of you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys didn’t listen to the rest of her command, he disappeared into a pocket of darkness, and started tracking her scent. He tracked her all the way to a town a few miles west of Orynth. Carter was standing in front of a grave with Connall at his side, Vera nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He silently walked up to them, “Where is she?” he hated the hint of desperation in his tone. Carter looked at him with a gaze as old as the world itself, then motioned to the forest, where not a ray of sun pierces the trees’ vale. Fenrys walked into the forest with trepidation in his steps, he stopped when he came to a clearing with a lake at its center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reminded him of a goddess, her hair was its natural red, her golden skin glistening in the afternoon sun. She was fully naked, her clothes forgotten under an oak, she was singing something. Her song was young and happy, it reminded him of children playing in a square. He silently stripped to his undershorts and waded into the water, wrapping his arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned her head back on his chest, breathing in his scent. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen this.” he said, fingering her rouge hair. She closed her eyes, remaining quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked her into his lap, kissing her neck and jaw, he whispered tenderly, “I’m here Vera, I’m here. You don’t need to tell me anything, but I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed, the only sound being the steady lapping of water against the shore. She twisted in his lap so that they were facing each other, then took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was brief, merely a brush of her lips against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped her hips and moaned as she kissed him, deeper this time. She pulled back, and fingered a strand of her hair, “My brother and I were born with hair like fire,” she whispered, “it was the first thing people noticed about us. When we were young, nobody cared if we were bastards since our mother was so loved. When she died, the red hair made us an easy target.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent, listening, tracing light circles on her back. She sucked in a shuddering breath, then continued, “The first thing we ever learned to change was our hair, someone once said to me it reminded her of a loss of innocence, that we would have to lose the only part of our mother we had left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was Alia?” Fenrys said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, swallowing, “She met us when we were still on the streets. Her name was Alia Silva, she gave us her name as a thank you for saving her life. She was a wonderful woman who had always wanted children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears started falling down her cheeks, she couldn’t help it as she started sobbing. He held her to his chest, “I don’t know why the world was born so cruel, why people can hate so fiercely. That man could’ve left them be, he didn’t have to kill them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know honey, I know.” He whispered into her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was so good Fenrys, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he enjoyed killing them, listening as the baby cried and her mother screamed.” She choked on a sob and sunk into the water. He moved them, so they were now sitting in the shallows, the water reaching his abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew there was nothing he could do to make that pain go away, so he held her, until her sobs ceased. She looked at him with red rimmed eyes, “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek, taking a few stray tears with him, “And I love you, always and forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, he kissed her again, soft and exploring, then his lips crashed into hers in a claiming kiss. He pulled her closer as she straddled him, he was so close to taking off his under shorts when they heard someone clear their throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Connall and Carter, the latter looking absolutely disgusted, the former grinning wolfishly. Fenrys groaned, then turned to face them, using his body to block Vera’s nakedness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always walk in on us before something happens?” he asked his brother, who shot him a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter turned to him frowning, “You’ve caught them in bed before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall grimaced, “The second morning they were in Orynth nine years ago. Sorry.” he said to Vera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around Fenrys’ broad chest, “Both of you leave. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vera-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.” she said it with a voice of steel that had her brother paling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall pulled him away, “Let the kids have their fun.” He whispered something into Carter’s ear that they didn't catch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter was sure his cheeks were red. Gods, he hated it when his sister was so obvious about having sex. Even though Connall had led him far from hearing distance, he still put a soundproof shield around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re red.” said Connall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned against a tree, crossing his arms over his chest, “I think you know the reason for it.” Connall smiled, a rare thing, to see him smile so freely. Carter wasn’t sure how he could possibly be this nonchalant about their siblings having sex in a pond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said as much to Connall, making him laugh, “You wouldn’t believe the number of times I walked in on him, he had a tendency of using my room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter rolled his eyes, “Next you’re going to tell me you shared women.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Occasionally.” Carter gaped at Connall, eliciting a slight chuckle from him. “We’re twin brothers who had the same crazy taste in women, and normally both liked the same girl. I honestly assumed you and Vera did the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, “You think,” he said very slowly, “that my sister and I shared the same bed with a male?” Connall raised his brows. “We didn’t, not once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall shrugged, “And I guess you won’t ever.” he winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter pinned him to the tree, “Can we please talk about something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall smiled, then kissed his neck, raking his teeth over the exposed skin, “What would you like to talk about Carter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, the way he said his name, it made Carter melt into him. Carter dropped to his knees, Connall sucked in a breath as he slowly removed his pants. Carter rose up to place a kiss on Connall’s neck, his jaw, his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked Connall’s cock, flicking his thumb over the tip. Connall smiled against his lips, “You know they’re going to be done soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter flicked his tongue over his lips, “Then we better make this quick.” He knelt in front of Connall again, taking the length of him in his mouth. Connall moaned, fisting Carter’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connall was still sitting against the tree twenty minutes later, Carter pacing, “How long do those two take?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re enjoying themselves, let them be.” Connall pulled him down next to him, twisting so they were face to face, “You worry too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter leaned forward enough to kiss him, “If you had her as a sister for five hundred years, you would too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall groaned, “They’re back.” Just as he said it, Fenrys and Vera emerged from the foliage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister stared him down, narrowing her eyes, here gaze darting between the two. “You suck at hiding your scent.” She said simply, then she and Fenrys disappeared into shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could have gone home this whole time.” Carter said, throwing his hands in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got back to Orynth in minutes, immediately getting intercepted by Aelin and Rowan. “Is she alright?” Aelin asked urgently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine thanks for asking.” Carter said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “I’m not afraid of you being angry, I’m afraid of her. Is she okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine, Fenrys wore her out.” Connall said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin grinned, “And did you wear out Carter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall glared at her. “Your scents are poorly hidden.” Rowan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall threw his hands in the air, “Why is it so interesting that we had s-” Carter elbowed him hard in the ribs. “Carter!” the male motioneded to the door, where his eight year old nieces were standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was uncle Connall going to say sex?” Asked Gwen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter looked amusingly as Connall and raised his brows, “There is no way to get myself out of this.” Connall mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay uncle Connall, uncle Rowan and aunt Aelin do it a lot, none of you are good at hiding it.” Said Gwen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also think about it a lot afterwards.” agreed Connie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adults stared at each other. “Vera is going to kill us.” said Aelin. She took both girls by the hand, “How about I give you chocolate cake and you don’t tell your parents you know these things.” they nodded their heads, she led them out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not how you parent Aelin.” Rowan shouted after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, they aren’t really her kids.” Connall said, Rowan shot him a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your brother know?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenrys is an idiot.” Connall said simply, “Until Vera inevitably tells him or he catches us, he’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan nodded, in thought, “And what is this exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall blinked, then glanced at Carter. Carter seemed at a loss for words, same as Connall. Rowan gave them a sympathetic look, then followed his wife out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are times when Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius is asleep and he dreams of his wife in chains. He remembers the puddle of her blood in the sand, her shirt discarded on the side; he remembers the crack of a whip, remembers the pain as it cleaves flesh from bone. He remembers Cairn’s laughter and then his screams as he skinned him alive. Though his nightmares always end with the same thing; he sees the image of his children, but as they are now, he sees his children enduring the same horrible fate their mother did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked away, bathed in sweat. He looks to Aelin’s side of the bed, finding it empty, he leaves the room following her scent. He ends up at their children’s room, he opens the door to see Aelin sitting between the twins, stroking their hair as they sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, her turquoise gaze drawing him into the room to sit at her side. “You should be sleeping, fireheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back into him and hummed, “And why aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her onto his lap, “Nightmares. I was worried when you weren’t in bed with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed his brow, then rose and led him out the door, leading him back to their room. When they entered she leaned him down onto the bed and rose above him, “I’m in bed with you now, and if you’re worried about nightmares, I can keep you awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed his neck, Rowan dragged his hands over her back, ready to remove her nightgown, when a knock sounded on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesties, I’m sorry to disturb you, but there is an urgent matter.” It was their personal guard, Wently, who spoke to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan tugged on a shirt, Aelin grabbing a robe, they exited the room to find almost a dozen guards. “What’s happened?” Aelin asked urgently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are citizens trying to break into the castle your majesty. We’ve stationed extra guards at all the children’s rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be a trap.” Rowan voiced. “A distraction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin nodded, then turned to the guards, “Gather the court and assemble the children together, it’ll be easier to guard them.” the guards bowed and headed down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan placed a comforting hand on Aelin’s back, “The kids are safe, we should go.” she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered the throne room, they were met with a very disheveled court, Except of course for the cadre. When the guards explained the situation, everyone immediately agreed it was a trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The question is who the trap is for.” Said Gavriel. Aelin raised a brow, causing the lion to sigh, “No offense majesty, but they seem to have a vendetta against all demi fae. They could be attempting to kill anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and the fact they’ve openly threatened a number of us.” agreed Carter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera was beside her brother, staring into nothing, she started murmuring, “Where? Armed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin walked up to her and clapped her hands once, Vera didn’t flinch. Carter pinched her side, making her snap back to reality, Aelin gave him a grateful smile. “What’s wrong?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera rubbed her side, “There’s an intruder in the lower levels, he has iron weapons. He’s human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin rolled her eyes, “You think after the other, what, three failed attempts, they’d learn they can’t hurt us.” she sighed dramatically, “So we’re faced with an angry mob and a single human, how wonderful. Ugh, Carter, please bring him to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter vanished, leaving the rest of them with a very impatient Aelin. Aelin crossed her arms and tapped her foot, making everyone except Rowan take a cautious step back. When Carter appeared again, he was holding onto a man with cropped ginger hair and worn clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations your majesty, you’ve been broken into by a farmer.” Vera said, humor lighting up her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin grumbled something incoherent, then turned to the man. “How do people keep coming in here?” She turned to the cadre, “I assume we have guards at every entrance.” they nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw up here hands, then rubbed her eyes, “Who are you?” she asked the man, throwing formality out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am purity.” he said in a thick accent, he spit on the ground at her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter jerked on the shackles that held him, then reached into his pocket. “He had these.” he winced as he dropped the iron to the floor. There were daggers, throwing knives, and small marblelike spheres, each inscribed with the symbol of Anielle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin pursed her lips, “Put him in the dungeons, I want all of you patrolling the grounds for anyone else, we need to figure out how they got in here.” They nodded, Carter and Vera taking the human for interrogation, the rest heading off to search the castle for any more intruders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin turned to her husband, “We need to figure out why their iron weapons all have Anielle’s symbol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A messenger came into the room, “A letter from the Wastes, your majesty.” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took it, then lit it on fire, “Manon says the wastes were attacked by humans bearing witch killing weapons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What works against witches?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strings with iron spheres at either end to bring down wyverns, various aerial weapons, and some substance that keeps them from using their iron claws and teeth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan looked at her worriedly, “They’re prepared, too prepared. Those are weapons that would take years to make, maybe even decades for the amount of iron they would need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “I know, that’s why we need to meet with the other rulers, figure out a strategy. Maybe the dear lord of Anielle can give us some insight on why his insignia is popping up everywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, as always: Kudos, Comment, and bookmark. <br/>Thank you, goodnight!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I randomly wanted to add a new OC, so I literally just took the color my hair is currently dyed, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok, so I accidentally posted chapter 5 instead of 4, so this is my correction. I will repost ch.5 after this, and I'm sorry, I'm not sure if it would have been confusing without this one but here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trigger Warning: this chapter has mention of suicide and despression, if that is something that makes you uncomfortable, skip when you get to Carter’s scene. After the {- - - - - } </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took two months to assemble the rulers of the various empires. Rulers from Adarlan, Terrasen, and both territories of the Wastes showed up, along with Rolfe and a few lords. They assembled in Anielle, much to the lord’s chagrin. Aelin had thoroughly considered bringing her entire inner court, but she settled for Rowan, Aedion, Lysandra, and Vera. Aelin tasked everyone else with keeping up a normal appearance, they had sent their children to Rifthold - since the castle had somehow been broken into twice - and needed everyone to act like they were still in the castle for their safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin didn’t like Anielle, though she still had her brilliant armor she had taken from its catacombs, it reminded her of the slums - and not the fabulous apartment she had once owned, the real slums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaol and Dorian met them at the gate, “Is there a reason we had to meet here?” Chaol bristled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin patted him on the shoulder, “Yes, but we’ll discuss that at the meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian chuckled softly, “Nice to see you haven’t changed.” He received a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the courtyard to find a more than unhappy Lord Westfall. He bowed to Dorian, only giving Aelin a brief nod, which was an improvement from the last time they had seen each other in the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Dorian, Queen Aelin, Queen Ansel and Rolfe are in the meeting room already, we only wait on the witches.” His tone was dull, though they all knew he was being polite since Dorian was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin merely nodded, motioning Vera to wait for Manon. When she entered with them twenty minutes later, she was grinning from ear to ear, “Gods I love witches.” She said happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon bowed her head to Ansel and Aelin before taking her seat beside Dorian, “Ten years since the war and you still don’t know how to share information.” she said blandly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin pulled a dagger out of her pocket and threw it onto the middle of the table, the Anielle insignia catching the midday light. “You want information, nearly five years ago a man came into my chambers while I was sleeping and attempted to kill me with that dagger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are you shifting the blame for this onto Anielle?” Chaol’s father asked, arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin sighed, “Well I wasn’t, but then my cousin was nearly killed with a poison that my spies have discovered comes primarily from this territory. Of course then nothing else happened, so I wrote it off as a disgruntled citizen, but then a man who led a faction of these people showed up and we found loads of weapons in his home. Another man showed up after starting an angry mob on the front gates, carrying more weapons. Vera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera traced a circle on the table and shadows curled in a ball, vanishing to reveal a cluster of iron knives and swords, all with the Anielle insignia. Aelin folded her hands in front of her on the table, “This doesn’t look so good on your part does it.” she said to Chaol’s father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a bored expression, “I have nothing to do with this, Anielle doesn’t have iron, we haven’t for hundreds of years. And this poison you speak of, if it’s from an herb, it is most likely traded and sold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera nodded at Aelin in confirmation, the knives and swords on the table disappeared. Ansel looked to Aelin, “Is there a reason we have been called, I see no reason the wastes need to be involved in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you for asking.” said Aelin, she gestured to Vera, who pulled out an iron arrow coated in a green slime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a poison specially keyed to witches, it was used on them a month ago. Terrasen and the witch lands have been targeted, none of the injured have been full blooded humans.” She said, a little bite in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still has nothing to do with Anielle.” the lord growled. Rowan, Aedion, and Lys shot him a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think these attacks are from humans to fae?” Dorian asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin nodded, “So far we’ve only had human run attacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they all spit on the fae’s feet, not to mention sent all the demi fae in the court death threats.” Aedion added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The attacks on the wastes have been witches only as well, none of the humans in the area were harmed unless they interfered.” Said Manon, “They had strange weapons, my guards claimed they had advanced aerial weapons and some substance that disabled their iron claws and teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera frowned, “There isn’t anything known that can render those abilities useless, these weapons are very specific to fae and witches, that’s not coincidental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to figure out where these weapons are coming from.” Aelin said, “Is there a blacksmith that could help.” Aelin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fredericks is an expert in weaponry, he’s the local blacksmith.” Said Chaol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin nodded, then exited the room with Rowan. “Does she expect us to follow her?” Rolfe asked grumpily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera shook her head, “I’ve never met someone who can talk so much and so little at the same time.” she walked out after Aelin, Aedion and Lysandra trailing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s a yes.” said Ansel, jumping up and pulling Rolfe along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blacksmithy was a small building in one of the courtyards. It had a hearth and tools outside packed on tables, a young girl was cleaning a newly made sword. She had brown hair dyed aqua halfway down, and was wearing a simple tunic, she didn’t have a spot of dirt on her or a hair out of place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaol’s father came up to the table and knocked twice. She slowly raised her eyes to him, then smiled, “Good morning my lord.” Her eyes were a deep green that sparkled in the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked behind him, her eyes widened as she noticed the various royalty assessing her. “I was hoping your father could check some weapons for me.” she nodded, so he took the dagger from Aelin and handed it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took it and inspected it, “Where did you get this?” she breathed in wonderment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s confidential.” Chaol said to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squinted at him, “Chaol?” she clicked her tongue, “Look who’s grown up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow, “Do I know you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted, then held up her blue braid, “This used to be pigtails.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in realization, “Blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked, then turned to Chaol’s father, “Do you need something besides the inspection of an ancient war weapon, uncle?” they blinked at her. She smiled, “This blade is about five hundred years old, it’s a messenger blade, made entirely out of iron. Impressive stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up to find multiple fae staring at her, “Of course it’s also a horrible thing that such a weapon was made.” she blushed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about these?” Vera asked, dumping some of the swords on another work table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inspected two swords, “Well this one on my left is the same thing: old and worn, the other is newer made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By someone here?” Aelin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “The insignia is the same on all of them, it’s Anielle’s insignia before the human fae wars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the human fae wars?” Ansel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were a series of wars fought between Adarlan and Terrasen, two were won by the fae, but the humans won the last one, making a virtual stalemate since they beat an army of fae and witches.” said Vera. “I always wondered how they had won against such an army, most of the fae who survived fled to Doranelle, they always lied whenever I asked them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue did a double take, “You witnessed the first wars?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera huffed a laugh, “I was a continent away, I heard about them as a youngling, but I never witnessed them, no. Most demi fae tried to stay far away from that conflict in fear of getting caught in the crossfire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re over five hundred years?” she nodded. Blue smiled bigger, she flicked her gaze to the dagger in thought. She frowned then picked it up, she twisted the hilt and pulled. The handle came off to reveal an iron tube, which she tipped to reveal a piece of parchment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unfurled the paper, “It looks like a list of guards, and secret entry points in Orynth that even the royal family doesn't know about.” she suddenly remembered who was in front of her and quickly handed it to her cousin, “Sorry.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed it to Aelin, “It’s fine Bluey.” he said, ruffling her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not a kid anymore Kale.” At his reaction to the nickname, she laughed,  “Kidding, kidding.” He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera raised a brow, then cleared her throat, “Can you determine if there’s another element in the weaponry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera walked over to an older sword and picked it up, barely wincing. When she set it down, she showed her palm, which was now red and looked as if acid had burned it. “Because this doesn't happen on the newer ones, and I’ve only ever gotten this reaction from ash leaves, but those were destroyed centuries ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inspected the blade, “If I melt it down I could determine the differences in ore, though these are the same designs, but there could be some material difference.” She frowned, “If you’re going to take the rest of these, I'd disarm them first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean disarm?” asked Lysandra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue took one of the broad swords and popped the pommel up, it opened like a lid. She then tipped the sword upside down, letting iron grains spill to the ground. “They put iron grain in the hilt, there’s a divet in the blade, so when you swing the sword, you can release iron to immobilize fae.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know this?” Manon asked, eying the girl with a keen eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue showed no fear as the witch pinned her with an untrusting gaze, “My ancestor invented them in the wars, he had detailed journals that described them even after he burned his designs.” she raised her chin a little to the witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did your ancestor invent the weapons that were used against my witches?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue seemed to falter a little, a slight sadness creeping into her eyes. “Manon, leave her be.” said Dorian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue regained her composure and looked the witch queen in the eyes, “From the accounts I heard of those, no, they were not my family’s creation. They sounded newer, so probably a gentry blacksmith, like the one who made these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you tell?” Lysandra asked, eyeing the nearly identical blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue smirked, “Because these older ones are five hundred years old and they’ve barely started rusting, these newer ones are shit, poor shit, I could do better in my sleep. Plus, the newer ones are simple iron swords and daggers, nothing complex in their designs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian chuckled, “It’s starting to sound like your talents are being wasted here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed, then bowed, “If there’s nothing else.” she took a few swords and the dagger, then stole away into her workshop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust her.” said Manon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s adorable, though she makes me feel a little old.” said Vera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are old.” said Rowan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera smiled at him, revealing her canines, “Oldest here and I still look better than all of you.” she turned to Aelin, “I can send Carter the list, make sure to keep an eye on the guards and check out these entrances.” Aelin nodded, handing her the slip of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then turned to Dorian, “Do you want her, or should I take her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian smiled, “I’m definitely taking her.” He glanced at the lord of Anielle, “If it’s alright with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved a hand in dismissal, “All she ever talks about is going to Rifthold, take her.” Chaol could have sworn pride showed in his father’s eyes, he couldn’t help feel a little jealous of the young woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Aelin pursed her lips, “let’s meet again tomorrow.” They all nodded, then dispersed to their rooms - which looked worse than the council chambers they had previously been in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The members of the cadre who hadn’t gone to Anielle had spent the last few days training. Carter had eventually decided to join them, which he regretted immediately. First thing he realized: Connall wasn’t there, which was strange since he always trained with them. The second thing he learned, they weren’t training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had actually been Lorcan to invite him to train, telling him to meet them in an indoor ring, since it was four in the morning. He sighed, “I feel I should have expected this.” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat.” Vaughan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter raised a brow at the male, he could only remember Vaughan speaking to him twice in the eight years he’d know him. He noted that while Gavriel and Vaughan were carefully stone-face, Fenrys and Lorcan looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here. Well, Carter always did like playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat and crossed an ankle over his knee, stretching his arms over the back of the couch. “Yes?” he said expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan glared at Gavriel and Vaughan, “You wanted this discussion, you talk.” He crossed his arms over his chest, taking on a truly lethal expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel sighed, then turned to Carter, who merely raised his brows in challenge. “We need to talk about Connall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly about him is it we need to discuss?” he asked innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan groaned, “Carter please, the sooner you talk, the sooner we get to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter smirked, “I’m not sure what it is you wish me to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” said Vaughan, “we’re not criticizing whatever is going on between you two, we’re just worried for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, worried about what?” Carter asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting distant again, we wanted to make sure he was alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter blinked a few times, “Distant.” he repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was like this after the war,” Gavriel said gently, “we want to make sure he’s not hurting himself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter’s mind went quiet. “Why do you think he would hurt himself?” he said as evenly as he could. The atmosphere turned tense, until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried once, after the war.” Lorcan said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, about to plummet into the cold waters below. He and Connall had told each other everything, he’d told him about when Maeve captured him and his sister and tortured them, but Connall never said anything about suicide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood abruptly, not knowing if he wanted to cry or kill, either way, he wouldn’t do it here. None of them tried to stop him as he stormed out, “I thought he knew.” he heard Connall say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he knew, we wouldn’t be in this situation right now.” Lorcan said, Carter barely registered that it wasn’t blame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked hard on the door to Connall’s room, the male was standing in only a towel when he answered frowning. “Why didn’t you tell me you tried to kill yourself after the war?” he demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall frowned in thought, “I knew there was a reason they told me to skip training today.” he mumbled, more to himself than Carter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back into his room, leaving the door opened. Carter stormed in, “This isn’t a joke Connall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying it is.” He reached into his dresser and started putting his clothes on. Carter hated how his voice was so calm, so unbothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall shrugged, “I was going through some shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter didn’t try to hide his anger, “Some shit, that’s all you have to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall sighed, “What do you want me to say Carter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to tell me why the hell you tried to kill yourself. I thought the whole reason you didn’t die in Doranelle was because you wanted to live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall turned and snarled, “I didn’t die because I didn’t want to give Maeve that satisfaction.” He ran his hands over his face, “Why do you want to know, why do you even care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter went still, he had never felt so hurt in his life, and this male in front of him had no idea. “We’ve been doing this for eight years Connall, I thought I was helping you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall's face softened, “You have, gods Carter, you have. It was a moment of weakness, that’s all. It was nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter wouldn’t accept that, because he’d said the same things once, he’d said the same things and he’d always been lying. He took Connall’s face in his hands, “It’s not nothing Connall, and I want you to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he said, stepping out of his grip, “Why do you care so much?” Connall started retreating from him, “I am nothing Carter, we are nothing! So why the fuck do you care so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you Connall!” Carter roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall was still, he started shaking his head, “No you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter’s heart broke at his words, he had seen many broken males in his life, hell he’d been one for a while. Connall, oh gods, Connall was so broken inside he had no idea how Carter felt. He felt the tears starting to fall, saw the horrified look on Connall’s face at his words, and it broke every part of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t think of anything to say to him, to mend this break that Maeve had created in him. So he walked up to Connall, pinning him between him and the dresser, then kissed him. “I will always love you Connall Moonbeam, and no matter how long it takes you to realize that, I’ll be waiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he walked out of the room, leaving Connall speechless in his wake. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omg the next chapter is so sad! :(<br/>The kiddos!!!! <br/>I'll post it tmr morning, if I remember, I have to interview someone for a religion project. &gt;:(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone who read chapter 4 the first time I published it: I PUBLISHED THE WRONG CHAPTER!!! If this chapter looks familiar, it means you've read chapter 5, so go back to ch.4 and read that. I realize now that this chapter is totally confusing without the previous one. Sorry again about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, the rulers of Erilea met again, discussing a possible strategy if the humans should try to start a war. Blue had managed to assess all the weapons, and had already started working on ideas to counteract them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to really enjoy your cousin Kale.” she grinned at him, she loved his cousin, but mostly because of the nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like her, Lillian </span>
  <span>Gordaina.” he dodged the knife in time that it impaled itself in the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glowered at him, “We don’t bring that up captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring what up?” He asked innocently, he grinned, “Do you happen to mean three months after becoming king’s champion when I found you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Dorian had to use a shield to stop the blast of fire. “Please stop trying to kill my friend Aelin.” he said calmly, he turned to Chaol, “And stop goading her, Celeana’s very sensitive about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin growled at them both, but there was humor dancing in her eyes. Vera started laughing, clutching her stomach. Chaol scowled,”Did you just read my mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed harder, “She… you…. Lillian… oh gods.” She was bending over, “I get why you two were so fond of her then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Asel came strolling in, “We doing Aelin stories, or should I say Celeana Sardothian?” she sat in a chair, propping her legs on the table. “Have you heard the story of when we stole out Asterian mares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian and Chaol exchanged a look, “Why no, she hadn’t deigned to tell us that story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin winked, “Consider it a birthday present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansel launched into the story about how they stole their mares and out raced the guards, making a daring leap over the Cleaver, before going back to the silent assassins. When Ansel ended, Aelin picked up the story explaining their full history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you were so pale when Illias showed up,” said Aedion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be worried about having my throat slit in my sleep?” Rolfe said, looking at his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin waved him off, “If she hasn’t done it yet, she probably won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Vera cooed, “I want to hear the story about you and the captain here, he seems to hold a very special hate for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I destroyed half his island when I was sixteen.” Aelin said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t all you.” he grouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made the plan, Sam ensured I didn't die, he didn’t do as much damage as he could’ve. I think he almost liked you.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolfe didn’t say anything, Ansel had no such qualms, “Too bad I didn’t meet him, I think I would’ve liked this Sam Cortland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin huffed a laugh, “I think he would’ve liked the silent assassins, it was the most free I’d felt in years.” The room fell into silence, shadows descended on Aelin and Lysandra’s faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Blue came in. She set a spherical object down on the table. Aelin started reaching for it, “Don’t touch that!” she said quickly. She blew out a breath, “It’s a bomb.” she calmly explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is there a bomb on the table?” Ansel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a bomb on the table for two reasons: it can be used against anti fae weapons and it may be the solution to a hypothetical war.” she said triumphantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain that.” said Rolfe, inspecting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue pointed to the bomb, it was completely smooth, with one hole on the top. She pulled out a blue pouch attached to a string and a red pouch. “The blue is to disable, it’ll send a powder into the air which will counteract any iron already in the air or later deployed. The red, blows everything up, it’s range will depend on size, this one here can blow up half this keep.” she put the pouches back in her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you make this in a day?” asked Aelin, eyeing the bomb warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “I don’t have much else to do, and I was working on something similar for crop growth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re an inventor?” asked Dorian. She nodded, “Would you like to serve as the official inventor in Rifthold?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, “There is no inventor in Rifthold.” she said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, it’s why I need you.” he said, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked a few more times, then she started looking hesitant, “What about my uncle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s already agreed,” said Chaol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I, umm, yes. Yes, thank you.” she blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon narrowed her eyes at her, then claimed a bored expression. When Blue left she turned to her husband, “She’s a witch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian raised his brows, “How do you know, could you scent her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon shook her head, “She blushed blue, the smithy probably masks her scent. She’s Crochan, their scent isn’t as easily recognized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t give you a claim on her.” Chaol said quietly, as if she could still hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a Crochan witch, I’m the Crochan queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she’s my cousin, direct blood, you have no claim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera sighed, “Nobody has a claim on her because she’s a person, you two are being childish.” they both huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up to the table to where the bomb had been, as if she could still see it. “We have to keep this off board, nobody but the innermost of each court can know there’s even a chance of war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Said Ansel, “It will only cause alarm and give our enemies times to gather their defenses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, we should….” Dorian trailed off, “Vera?” Her eyes were glazed, her face slowly twisting into agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut, Manon, Lysandra, and Aelin immediately at her side. Shadows started to move in the room, “Rifthold” was all she said before all four women disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yrene waved goodbye to her husband, who would be taking one of the wyverns to Anielle, Dorian and Manon riding on Abraxos. She had been invited to the meeting, but declined, and chose to look after the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in Terrasen had secretly sent their kids to Adarlan for their safety. Of course, upon arrival, they had all sectioned off. The boys had gone to Dorian's game room, while the girls had gone to the training rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked in to see Gwen and Ava sparring, Connie watching amused from the sides. Jo was braiding Rhia’s hair, Asterin giving her a witch braid, just as Manon’s second had once done for Elide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene sat behind Asterin and started doing her hair, “How long have they been sparring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An hour.” said Rhia, “Gwen’s beaten Ava nine times, Ava hasn’t gotten her once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she isn’t gonna get her anytime soon if she doesn’t guard her left.” Said Jo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene snickered, “You sound like your father when you say that.” Jo threw her mother a grin over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen pinned Ava on the mat, “That’s ten, my turn.” said Gav. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Connie went onto the mat, “You know there are other people you can spar with right? Mari exists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right I do.” the little eight year old chimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marion, language.” said Yrene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gav rolled his eyes, “Mari spars with Rhoe, and you’ve never complained before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyday.” said Carmen, laying on the floor with a sketch pad. “Every single day, even when you’re not there, she complains about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too smart for six Carm, you too Rhia.” said Yrene. “Now, go clean up for dinner, I’m going to get the other boys, why Gav isn’t with them, I can't fathom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ‘cause he wants Connie to be his girlfriend.” Gwen said, making kissy noises at her twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie rolled her eyes, then used a single maneuver to take Gav down, “That’s for flirting.” she said, “Next time, I’ll hit lower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connie.” Yrene scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His mommy said I’m allowed to pummel him if he annoys me.” she said innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen hooked an arm through her twin’s, the other locked with Ava, “I’m also allowed to pummel him, but I think Connie can do it on her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene shook her head, “Fine, but light pummeling only girls.” They nodded, and she laughed to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night when they ate dinner, the children were behaving, which was strange, but Yrene didn’t ponder on it. She had put them all in the same room, making it easier to guard them. She was exhausted, so exhausted she didn’t notice anyone come in until a knife was placed on her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TW: mention of suicide, depression</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter had received a mental image with a list of guards and secret entrances, he’d gone to Lorcan, since he seemed the least likely to ask him about Connall, and knew when to leave things alone. Lorcan had assembled the cadre and Carter had used every ounce of self control not to punch them, this was not a good day for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evaluations are coming up, we could use that as an excuse.” said Fenrys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter shook his head, “Aelin said not to alert anyone, if we start firing everyone in their organization, they’ll know. We’re just to watch them for now, make sure nobody else can get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel nodded, “We should also try to seal up some of the catacomb passages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can use the wyrdmarks,” said Fenrys, “Aelin has a book of it somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need a book.” they all turned to Carter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan raised a brow, “You know wyrdmarks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter gave his brother a flat stare, “Ver and I learned them a while back from a mutual acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of acquaintance would that be.” Fenrys said amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter glared, “Do you really want me talking about my sister’s past relationships, or are you only interested in mine.” He growled a little, “Lorcan, meet me at the southern passage in twenty minutes.” he stormed out of the room, shadows bending toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall stared after him, his face completely blank, “You’re all assholes, you know that?” He turned to his brother, “And you had no right to tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him, Connall, and we wanted to make sure you’re alright.” said Lorcan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why the hell wouldn’t I be ok?” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re falling off again.” Vaughan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say, you weren’t even in the war, you were traipsing through the woods.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaughan growled, Gavriel put a hand on his shoulder, “Connall, we aren’t saying your pain isn’t greater than ours, we know it is, but we’re here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know what you’re going through.” said Lorcan, gentler than he had ever been with the young male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He braced his hands on the table, “You know nothing.” he snarled, “You’ve never died before.” His laugh was mirthless and cold, “It was peaceful, better than this, I wanted to go back to that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet, Fenrys felt as if the air was being choked from his lungs. He had never considered that his brother thought death would bring him happiness. No, not happiness, peace. His brother left the room, and he could hear him as he shifted and started running toward the forest. </span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p>
  <span>Connall wanted to get away, he wanted to leave. In truth, he wanted to climb the highest tower and see if he’d be willing to jump off. Yet, he found himself heading to the south entrance of the catacombs, to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter was where he expected him to be, shirtless and breaking off pieces of wood to board the doors with. He didn’t turn as Connall approached. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said into his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you were waiting for Lorcan.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanted a moment to think.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connall thought for a minute, “I’m sorry.” It was the only thing he could say, no excuses. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carter still refused to look at him, “Why are you in your animal form.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t know. “Maybe I’m a coward, or maybe I don’t know what I’ll do if I’m face to face with you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carter turned now, and sucked in a breath, Connall had a pink scar on his abdomen. “I’ve never seen it before.” he murmured. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knelt in front of him and scratched his ears. Connall made a sound that might have been a whimper, or a moan. Carter chuckled, “Vera was right, you are soft.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connall hung his head, “I’m sorry,” he said again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carter’s voice was quiet as he stroked Connall’s coat, “Being with you has made me happier than I’ve been in several centuries.” He blew out a breath, “I was always scared I’d push you too far and end up losing you, so I never said anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I did,” he shuddered, “I did know, I knew the second you stopped fighting that day your brother nearly killed you. You wanted to die, and I knew - I’ve known, but I never said anything out of fear you’d leave.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connall could feel his fur getting wet, Carter was crying. He shifted, taking Carter’s face in his hands, he wiped away his tears with a thumb. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m not leaving, I won’t - I haven’t tried anything since I met you. I’m sorry I said you didn’t mean anything, you mean the world to me. But I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not broken.” Connall was surprised by Carter’s stern tone. Carter ran a hand through Connall’s hair, fisting it, bringing their lips together. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall nodded, not meeting his gaze, “I know, I just can’t right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter nodded, sucking in a breath, “For however long it takes, I’ll wait for you.” he promised. He stood, Connall rising with him. “A thousand lives if I have to.” he said, then left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan arrives five minutes, finding the work half abandoned, wyrdmarks written on parchment. He used his blood to sketch them on the door, then used the wood to cover them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back to the cadre, shaking his head. “They were both there, but they left separately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenyrs sighed tiredly, “How do I help him?” he asked no one in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you’re the one who should.” said Vaughan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys glared at him, “Is that the opinion you have after ignoring him for a century. Everyone knows you never liked him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaughan met his stare, “I’ve never been fond of him, no, but I appreciate your brotherhood. I just think Carter was right when he said Connall was in a different sort of pain, and only he really knows what it’s like to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did he say that?” Lorcan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight years ago, the day after Fenrys tried to kill Connall.” Fenrys cringed at the memory, Vaughan simply said, “I don’t talk, I observe. And you need to let Carter and Connall work this out together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remind me of Vera.” Lorcan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t all have to be twins to have wisdom.” he said, slightly satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be happy not to interfere.” said Gavriel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Aedion didn’t have similar talks.” Fenrys said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel gave him a long-suffering sigh, “No, because he is an adult and married. I’m letting him deal with Gav and Carmen as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but that’s the best part of parenting.” Lorcan smiled, revealing his canines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know your daughter is with mine right?” Fenrys said, Lorcan nodded, “Good, so no going all territorial fae bastard on her, do whatever you want with Elliot’s interests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if Elliot ends up with Connie?” Gavriel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys rolled his eyes, “If you haven’t figured out that your son’s boy is head over heels for her and they’re going to end up together, then you’re blind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavriel blinked, “Connie hates him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys shrugged, “Aelin and Rowan hated each other, look where they ended up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fernys was about to reply, when Carter cae bursting into the room, panting. He nearly collapsed on the floor, Lorcan getting to him in time to support him, “Carter, what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rifthold, something - the kids - I…” He passed out on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan went wide eyed, “The kids are in trouble.” He lay his brother on the floor, Connall bursting in a second later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell-” he looked at Carter's body, limp on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s happened in Rifthold.” Said Gavriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys was already moving for the door, “I’m going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall nodded, “I’ll stay with Carter, he can get us there faster if need be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan stood, his eyes now wholly black, “Let’s go.” He and Fenrys left the room and ran for Rifthold. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and Kudos!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>scroll to the dashes if you don't like violence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was really immersed in my writing, so I didn't fully realize what I was writing. This is a really sad scene/chapter. I cried when I reread it. If you want to skip, that's fine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was cold, cold and wet. This was the first thing that came to Ava’s mind as she awoke. She looked around, taking in her surroundings just as her parents had taught her. She had her hands cuffed in irons behind her back, she was in a dank cell, and she was very hungry, which meant it must be midnight or early morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear the faint dripping of water off the pipes, she thought she must be underground, probably the sewers. She craned her head to the left to find all of her family chained and asleep. She heard footsteps, placing her head back down, she pretended to still be asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The parents will have heard they’re gone by now.” She heard a man’s voice, he sounded authoritative, yet she could discern a slight worry to his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sewers will block the childrens’ scent, they don’t have any other powers to find them besides searching all of Rifthold.” a woman sneered at the first man, no doubt angered by his fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava knew she had to wake the twins, they could possibly communicate with their mother or uncle, since both could get to them easily. She heard the footsteps fade, so she opened her eyes. She saw the twins starting to stir. She managed to push herself into a sitting position, she used her knee to nudge them awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen shot awake and looked her over, even without magic she could still feel Ava’s fear and desperation. “Are you ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava nodded, “We’re trapped in a cell, the manacles are iron, and they don’t know about your powers.” Connie started to stir, looking both the girls over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t winnow.” she mumbled, craning her neck to look at her shackles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iron.” Gwen said in a hushed voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly woke the rest of them, explaining their situation. Ava and Jo were nine, which meant they took charge. The twins, Mari, Gav, and Asterin were eight, so they were pretty much the same. The younger twins, Elliot, Carmen, and Rhia, however, were all six. They were scared and they didn’t fully understand their situation, causing their older siblings to be protective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, they all heard footsteps approaching. The man and woman came back, with two more men. They opened the cell and one of them reached for Ava, Gwen and Connie immediately lunged for him, the former managing to bite his arm. He howled in pain and slapped her across the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bitch.” he screamed at her. He grabbed both girls by the hair, while another man grabbed Ava. Mari lunged for the woman, who sneered and grabbed her arms, then dragged her along with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ava and the other three entered the room they were met with two more men. One of them took hold of Mari, two holding the twins, while two men grabbed both Ava’s arms. The woman went to a table, on which laid an iron tipped whip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men forced Ava to her knees in front of the others, “You are sinful creatures, abominations made from sinners and humans who lost their way. We will drive the evil from your hearts.” Now that they could see her clearly, they saw the woman was older, she had spindly grey hair and slightly wrinkled skin. She reminded Mari of the old governess she had when she was younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman unfurled the whip, the tip made a clicking noise as it touched the stone floor. Gwen started kicking and trying to hit the man holding her, the man holding Mari used a hand to help him. Mari maneuvered so that her hands were now in front of her, even if she couldn’t pick the lock, it gave her more mobility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman raised the whip over her head. The first slash made the room quiet… Ava hadn’t made a sound, but Mari could see the anguish on the twins’ faces. Ava was quietly sobbing, the pain no doubt near unbearable. The second hit went across the first, making Ava whimper. The man holding Mari had loosened his grip to deal with Gwen and Connie, who were screaming and thrashing. Mari managed to escape his hold and right as the third strike was falling, she stepped right in front of its path. She turned in time, it hit her lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip, unready for the pain. The woman screamed in anger, then she brought the whip down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven more times, until Mari passed out and slumped to the floor. Ava started sobbing and shaking Mari, trying to turn her on her stomach, but she was injured as well. Gwen and Connie's screams were so terrifying Ava almost thought the woman had brought the whip to them. She turned to find they had both broken their shackles and shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen was lunging straight for the old woman, she pounced as a panther and ripped out her throat. Connie had killed one of the men with ease, the other three running for their lives. Ava’s eyes felt heavy, she swayed on the ground, Gwen shifting back in time to catch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls had been sending out weak mental signals to their mother and uncle, hoping that once their cuffs were broken they’d be able to find them. Moments after Ava passed out, they heard shouting, then Vera came running into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen, Connie!” she looked worried and on the brink of tears. She stopped short, her eyes going wide once she noticed Mari and Ava. “Aelin? Aelin, get in here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin came running into the room seconds later, her knees buckled the moment she saw Mari’s torn back. Manon caught her, some of the other kids trailing her. They heard a wyvern’s screech, then Dorian came running into the room. He walked over to Ava and Mari to help Vera heal them. He turned the bloodied whip to ashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera managed to heal some of the wounds on Mari’s bak, but not all. “Her wounds aren’t self healing, we need to get her to Yrene.” Aelin was frozen on the floor. Dorian took the small girl in his arms, being careful of her scars, then started running outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie and Gwen were shaking, Ava was still unconscious. Rowan and Lysandra arrived next, Lys tearing into men in her ghost leopard form. She started crying when she saw Ava, and she took Carmen in her arms, keeping Gav’s hand firmly in hers. Rowan helped Aelin, while Manon and Lysandra led the other children out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan, Lysandra, and Dorian had flown off after the woman had disappeared. Aedion and Chaol had climbed on Abraxos and headed towards the castle. When they got there, Yrene was standing with the captain of the guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia turned to Chaol, “My lord, the children have been kidnapped.” she stated. She looked as if she’d been comforting Yrene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaol noticed the blood running down her neck and the cuts on Lydia’s arm. “What happened?” he demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know.” Lydia said, “Lady Yrene was attacked by a man, then the children were gone, I believe she was a distraction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene’s eyes were glazed, she looked pale. Chaol went to his wife’s side, “Rowan, Dorian, and Lysandra have gone for them, along with Manon, Vera, and Aelin. I want guards searching the streets still, and ones on alert at the palace in case they arrive.” Lydia nodded, bowing her head and giving Yrene a squeeze on the shoulder, she left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Dorian came in wyvern form, laying a small limp figure on the grasses. When he shifted back he was shouting at the guards, “Get Yrene, Princess Mari is injured badly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene came rushing into the healing room, “What happened.” she asked appalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whip.” was all Dorian said. “Vera was healing her, but her natural healing isn't working and she’s losing too much blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene nodded, “I’ll take care of her. Was anyone else injured?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian nodded grimly, “Ava had two whip marks on her back, Vera’s taking care of her now, she’ll be here any second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene nodded again, “Okay, I’ll have another healer for her ready. You can leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before walking out, he said, “Josephina is alright. They left her untouched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene let out a shuddered sigh, “Thank you.” she croaked. Dorian nodded, then walked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle was in uproar, soldiers searching the sewers for any of the men responsible. When Aelin and Rowan made it to the castle, Yrene had finished healing Mari’s wounds, and had bandaged the rest, saying they’d scar. Manon wouldn’t leave her daughters’ sides, neither would Lysandra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Fenrys and Lorcan came bursting into the castle. Fenrys ran straight to his wife, “Where are they, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera took his face, and said calmly, “They’re ok, our girls are ok. They are with Ava and Mari in the infirmary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Lorcan, nothing human in her gaze, “They whipped them, Ava got two lashings and Mari dove in front of her for another eight. Yrene has healed the wounds, they are resting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan’s face twisted into despair as he made his way to the room where his daughter slept. Gwen and Connie sat between the girls’ beds. Mari and Ava were on their sides, facing the twins. Gwen was holding Ava’s hands, Connie grabbing Mari’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t spoken in three days.” Vera said numbly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan walked into the room, sitting on the other side of his daughter. He traced a thumb over her bare back, carefully avoiding her wounds. He let out a shaky breath, sending his magic over her, easing her pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys took Vera by the shoulders and led her to a sitting room, where they found Carter and Elide. Fenrys told Elide where to go, the lady of Perranth immediately leaving to find her daughter and husband. Vera was frozen in place as she stared at her brother, then she burst into tears and collapsed to the floor, Carter catching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sobbing hard, seh had been so calm for the last few days, while everyone else was silently crying. She choked on a sob, “They… they.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, I know Ver. It’s over now, they’re safe.” Carter soothed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to cry and shake, her cheeks wet with a river of tears. Her brother cradled her, Fenrys keeping watch over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had fallen asleep and Carter had placed a blanket over her, he exited the room with Fenrys. “Where’s Connall?” Fenyrs asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connall and Gavriel stayed to run the kingdom, they’re rounding up the guards and sealing the remaining entrances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys nodded thoughtfully, then leaned against the wall, “I don’t know what to do Carter. My brother and now my girls, we all wanted to spare them from all this. They were supposed to be born in a time of peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter leaned next to him, “All we can do now is be there for them, the twins used their telepathy even in iron, which probably means they could read both Mari and Ava’s minds, which may be why they’re quiet.” He sighed, “It’ll take a while, but Connall and I will be there to help both of you anytime you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, the in-law’s that are always there.” he said, trying to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter chuckled, “Anytime brother.” He suddenly straightened, “I need to check on Lorcan and Ava.” he said before he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During their visit to Rifthold, the parents got a real idea of what had happened. Humans who had been disguised as guards and servants stationed themselves at the childrens’ room that night, taking them in their sleep. They had a guard posted outside her door to cause a distraction, she was supposed to be killed for being a fae sympathizer, but Lydia managed to save her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaol and Dorian had been furious, and were thoroughly vetting all their guards, servants, and courtiers. News from Terrasen arrived, saying all the traitors in the castle were now in the dungeons, awaiting their queen’s judgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin had been very quiet recently, after having cried for hours, both Lysandra and Vera comforting her. Elide had been staying with the twins by Mari and Ava’s side. Lorcan and Fenrys took shifts guarding their room, Elliot occasionally coming to bring them food. After a few weeks, they agreed the children would be safest separated. Ava had woken up, but she and the twins refused to leave Mari’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon and Dorian sent their girls and Jo to the witch kingdom, Lysandra and Aedion taking Carmen and Gav to stay in Caraverre where the bane were stationed. Aelin and Rowan had decided it’d be safest in Doranelle with Sellene and Rowan and Vera’s other cousins. Ava refused to leave their side, so Lorcan and Elide allowed her to go with them, sending Elliot to the witches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fenrys didn’t want to go to Doranelle, nor did Aelin. In fact, they were probably the least likely to ever return to the place that contained so many nightmares, but for their children, they had to. Despite all that had happened, the younger twins seemed eager to meet their aunt who was now the Fae Queen of the East. Mari was still sore from her wounds, so they had delayed their travels overland, staying in a small town for a few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall had come with them, Carter too, Gavriel and Vaughan staying behind to run the kingdom and inform them of any updates while they’re gone. Normally, they would have left the kids with Aelin’s cousins in Wendlyn, but they felt safer if their children were surrounded by fae when it was the humans targeting them. When they finally crossed over the expansive bridge that led into the main city of Doranelle, they all froze. Carter and Vera shifted uncomfortably, the latter hugging her children a little closer. Aelin and Rowan, too, held their children more protectively from their horses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard the flapping of wings, then Enda was in front of them, a worried expression on his face. Rowan dismounted and hugged his cousin. Enda pulled away first, “You know you are always welcome, but I assumed you’d never wish to return here. What has happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera dismounted her horse and came up to Enda, who looked at her surprised, “We have been attacked by humans,” she said, “we seek refuge for our children.” she motioned to the young children on their horses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enda nodded, “Of course. Sellene will be happy to finally meet them, will you join us for dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded. He led them not to the palace, but a large building which served as a mansion. As he led them through the foyer, he said, “Sellene spent the first few years of her rule wiping away every trace of the former queen. This is her primary residence, the palace is only used for court and formal affairs.” He stopped at a hallway, “I assumed you wouldn’t want to set foot in it, so you’ll have dinner with us tonight in the main hall.” He said, giving them a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Enda.” said Vera softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Of course cousin, call if you need anything.” with that he left down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole way over, Ava and Gwen had been holding hands, adn refused to let each other go. The same thing went for Connie and Mari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can take Connie and Mari tonight.” Connall suggested. They knew Aelin didn’t want to be without her daughter, but the twins had seemed to choose one to protect and separating them never did any good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” said Rowan, stroking Aelin’s arms. But Mari and Connie shook their heads, now the twins clasped hands as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera sighed, “Fenrys and I have room for them all.” the girls gave them a rare smile, though small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them went into the biggest room with Vera and Fenrys, Aelin and Rowan taking the rest of their children into their room, leaving Fenrys and Carter alone. Connall didn’t feel great being here, though he couldn’t imagine what was going through Carter and Vera’s heads. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and Kudos!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok, gay smut, don't know if I could ever be considered good at this, I am not a man, therefore I don't know how it works. I'm sorry if it sucks. <br/>;P</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok, so real talk, I only have one more chapter after this, so I may just do a sloppy weird, three para semi description of a crazy battle. But I will explain the whole thing about the title. I'm sorry, I just literally have no idea how to do the last two chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>There is gay smut, if you don’t like that skip when you see the *** until the next one.</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vera sighed, “Fenrys and I have room for them all.” the girls gave them a rare smile, though small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them went into the biggest room with Vera and Fenrys, Aelin and Rowan taking the rest of their children into their room, leaving Connall and Carter alone. Connall didn’t feel great being here, though he couldn’t imagine what was going through Carter and Vera’s heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one bed, and Carter must have seen the look on his face, for he said, “I can take the sofa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall snorted, “You’d never fit on the sofa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter frowned slightly, “Then I’ll sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall rolled his eyes and strode into the bathing room, “We’ve been traveling for weeks Carter, neither of us are sleeping on the floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a bath, trying not to look at his reflection in the water. When he came out, a towel slung over his hips, Carter was on the bed reading. The male blushed slightly seeing him half naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went passed him, to the bathing room, and shut the door. Connall dried his hair and lay on the bed. He picked up the book Carter had been reading, it was a romance adventure. When Carter came out, Connall had read a third of the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter froze in place and narrowed his eyes, “What are you doing with that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall smiled, but didn’t look at him, “Reading half of this book, since you take so long to clean yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of us don’t clean with our tongues.” he retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connal looked at him amused, “Since when do you read romance novels?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter shrugged, “Three hundred years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall raised his brows, “I never knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared for a while, then Connall patted the side of the bed, “You’re not sleeping on the floor.” he said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed was big enough for both of them to have space, so they sat there in silence for a while as Connall continued reading the book. He snorted at some point, “This isn’t very realistic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter snatched the book from his hands, “It’s not supposed to be, it’s just supposed to be fun to read.” He took the book and raised his brows, “Hmm.” Then he handed it back to Connall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter smiled at him, amusement flickering in his eyes, “You stopped on the best chapter.” he said nothing else as Connall suspiciously turned the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes he stilled, turning to Carter with a glare. Carter just gave him a mock smile, though he was dying inside. He had taken a long bath to try to drown his desires. Sitting in the same bed was unbearable, he couldn’t possibly fathom sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall was reading the book again, and Carter had the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Luckily, a knock sounded on the door and Vera told them it was time for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was pleasant, Sellene and Enda enjoyed meeting the kids, and were very excited for their stay. The children took a special liking to Enda’s kind nature, that, and the various items he would float and twirl in the air for their entertainment. Soon, he and Carter were engrossed in near silent conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he’s your twin, I think he and Enda could pass.” Said Fenrys to Vera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter gave him a look, then copied Gavriel’s signature “Fenrys sigh,” as they called it. Gavin laughed, “Uncle Carter, do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s mean Gavin.” Rhoe scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not.” Elena said beside her twin, “Do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter repeated the sigh, gaining squeals from them. “I think you’re they’re favorite.” Said Connall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” said Vera, “Kids, who’s your favorite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” all three chorused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to them with a triumphant expression, “Hah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother sighed from his nose, “You just have to take her side don’t you?” he said to them, feigning sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded, “Girls are better than boys, and prettier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight Lena.” said Vera, she tossed a cookie to the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan gave her a look, “Stop spoiling my children and turning them against me,” he scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin threw Gavin and Rhoe cookies, receiving a glare. “What? It’s not fair if only one of them gets a cookie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, then floated one to Mari, who was quietly eating while watching her siblings. She took it with delight, giving half to Ava. Now the twins looked at their father and uncles. Connall slid two cookies under the table to them, ignoring his brother’s look of disapproval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spoil them.” he said to his brother and brother in law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall smirked, “And you used to be fun. Parenthood had corrupted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Vera asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall looked her over once, “I don’t think it’s possible to tame your wild side. If anything, these two,” he said pointing to the twins, “have made you more wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera threw her daughters another cookie each, “Good work girls.” They nodded, smiling at their sweets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, they all went to bed, saying goodnight to Sellene. The children gave silent protests when Enda had to bid them goodnight - they each hugged him so long they had to be pried off. He merely kissed their brows and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall once again lay on the bed and opened the book up to the last chapter, “I understand the appeal of this.” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter came and sat down next to him, looking at the page, “Oh?” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall nodded, “It’s a good escape, a way to imagine a better world, where pain doesn’t exist. It’s nice I think, to have that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter studied him silently, “Yes, it is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was once again feeling a great urge to kiss him, a knock sounded on the door. Fenrys poked his head in, “The twins demand your presence.” he said before disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a look, then went to the twins’ room. Gwen and Connie were snuggled together on the king sized bed, Ava and Mari spooning them, leaving their backs exposed so they weren’t bumped during the night. Fenrys and Vera were asleep on the large couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall and Carter sat at the end of the bed, careful not to wake Mari or Ava. “You summoned?” said Carter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They giggled, “We wanted to say goodnight.” said Connie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We already did though.” Connall said, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also wanted to impart our wisdom.” said Gwen, matter of factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other, “What wisdom do you have for us?” asked Carter in a hushed tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are stupid.” said Connie candidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall blinked a few times, “Come again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen nodded, “You are, and you’re bad hiders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter looked like he wanted to burst out laughing, “Why do you say this sweetheart?” he asked instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other again, “Because you like each other.” said Gwen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like mommy and daddy like each other.” confirmed Connie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sad now, but you aren’t sad when you’re together.” Gwen finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall swallowed the lump in his throat, “You girls are too perspective for your own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at him seriously, “We mean it.” said Connie, a little sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s scary,” Gwen whispered, holding Ava’s hand, “to think you’re about to lose someone you love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie held her sister, “Especially when you’ve never admitted those feelings.” she agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall wanted to hold them, to shield them from this awful truth, but he couldn’t. Carter walked around the bed and kissed both their heads, “You two are perfect, never lose this wisdom, it makes you stronger than you realize.” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded, “It makes us sad when you’re sad uncles.” said Gwen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just want you to be happy again.” said Connie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both closed their eyes and lay down to sleep. Carter and Connall silently winnowed to their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter turned, about to say he didn’t know what, when a pair of lips came slamming into his, a force pushing him onto the bed. When Connall pulled away, he buried his head in Carter’s neck, “I love you.” he breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those three words made Carter melt, he grabbed Connall’s face and claimed his mouth, letting his tongue in. His hands roamed over Connall’s muscles chest and stomach, pulling his shirt off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall ripped Carter’s shirt and trousers off, then knelt on the floor. Carter gasped at the contact that came, “Aren’t I normally the one kneeling?” he asked, breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall licked his tip, “My turn to kneel.” he stated simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly looked nervous, Carter lifted his chin with a hand, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall cocked his head to the side, “I’ve never been with another male.” He sounded nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter was still, “We don’t have to do this now.” he said calmly. “We can wait until; you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall leaned over him and kissed his brow, “I’m ready.” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter nodded, then he flipped them so he was on top. He kissed Connall’s throat, kissing down his chest, to his abdomen. He kissed every scar on the way, resting his head on Connall’s abdomen when he reached the biggest one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he took off his pants, then licked up the column of his cock. Connall fisted his auburn hair and moaned. Carter smiled, then inserted a finger, making Connall suck in a breath. Carter rose over him again and kissed him, slowly pumping his finger in and out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight.” he moaned into his lips. He pulled his finger out and brought it to Connall’s mouth. Connall took his hand and sucked on his fingers, staring Carter in the eyes the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter shuddered with restraint, “Are you sure?” he asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall nodded, then pulled him down for another kiss, while Carter used a hand to guide himself into Connall. He nearly climaxed at the pleasure that swept through him, then he started a steady rhythm, Connall undulating into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started moving faster, release so close. Then Carter’s teeth elongated and he scraped them over Connall’s neck, “Can I?” he asked. Connall could only nod, so Carter bit him, sending them both over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they collapsed on the bed, Carter pulled Connall to his chest, “I love you.” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall smiled, “I love you too, thank you for waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter hugged him closer, “I would’ve waited a thousand lifetimes for you.” he said. They fell asleep like that, peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What - the absolute hell?” said Vera as they entered a sitting room after breakfast the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.” mumbled Aelin, Mari sitting on her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall cut her a look, making the queen smirk, and stick out her tongue. Carter kissed the twins on the heads on his way to the couch, “Thank you sweaties.” he said to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you two this morning?” asked Rowan, coming into the room with Rhoe and Gavin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter shrugged, “We ate in, you people are pigs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera looked at her brother indignantly, “I may be married to one, but that doesn’t make me a pig.” Fenrys nudged her in the ribs, she slapped his hand away in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both pigs, and we needed time to ourselves.” Connall stated simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I bet you do.” Vera cooed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter threw a scone at her, “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Carter said a bad word.” said Elena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because mommy and aunt Aelin are prying.” Said Gwen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, cause they smooshed last night.” said Connie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin burst out laughing, “Why would you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We told them to.” they chorused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera and Fenrys glared at their brothers. “They told us, not the other way around.” Connall said, holding up his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just noticed how close he and Carter were sitting, then Vera’s eyes went wide. She jumped up and stalked to her brother, dragging him out of the room by the collar. There was no noise, meaning they were speaking telepathically. Then, they heard Vera squeal - she rushed into the room and jumped on Connall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” she huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got off him, he was frowning in confusion, “You are very excited. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, “Because you two have been dragging this out for eight years and I’m just about done with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And because I’ve told her we’re mated.” Carter said, walking back into the room, a wild grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall sighed, “Why don’t you just tell them about the wedding too Vera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When nobody responded he looked up to see them all gaping. Carter sat next to him, “I had neglected to mention that part.” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera’s eyes were wide as saucers, “What?” she said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan hopped off the couch and took the children with him, “good luck” he called to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera pursed her lips then sat down and turned her head away. Aelin, on the other hand scowled at them, “How dare you not tell us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you told us about you and Rowan?” Fenrys said, coming to his brothers’ defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin scowled at him, “That’s different, it was war, this is just rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter slung an arm around Connall’s shoulder, “Aren’t they so cute when they fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to the couple, “Yes,” agreed Connall, “they are precious.” He smiled at them, “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you, we just wanted some space to figure things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter nodded, “Plus, if I’d seen you last night, I might have grown claws.” he winked at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Territorial fae bastard.” Aelin grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worse with two males.” Connall assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan walked back into the room, bringing the kids in with him, “Is it over?” he asked, sitting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin punched his arm, “Now it’s over.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin giggled, “Daddy got punched by a girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena punched him in the arm, “And you just got punched by your sister.” she said, sticking out her tongue at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera giggled, “Twin wars, gotta love em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter frowned, “We never warred.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned like a cheshire, “We never warred because you always lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, “I get it sis, you can kick my ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Carter said a bad word mommy.” said Gwen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie pinched her arm, “We can’t tell on uncle Carter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen rubbed her arm while frowning at her twin, “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause he and Uncle Connall are married, and we don’t rat on uncle Connall’s husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought we only got one favorite twin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie nodded, “You’re right. Mommy,” she turned to Vera, “Carter’s our favorite now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys burst out laughing, “They said… they said…” his eyes started tearing up. “I think you’ve been fired Ver.” His wife’s withering glare shut him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter frowned, “So you only like me because Connall and I are married?” he asked his nieces. They both nodded, “I’ll take it.” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie jumped onto Connall’s lap, Gwen going to Carter, they both stared Carter in the eyes. “Don’t hurt our uncle.” they said together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall patted both girls on the back, “I’ll be fine, but thanks for the concern.” He grinned at Carter, “Looks like I’m the favorite uncle.” he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter rolled his eyes, “Connie’s named after you, only reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m named after both of you.” Connie stated, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re the C.” said Gwen. “We like him better cause his wolfie form is cuter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh, Carter grumbled, “We’re never having kids.” Connall put a hand on his shoulder, then buried his head in a cushion and started laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, they had to say goodbye. Vera hugged and kissed all of them, looking calm while crying on the inside. Aelin was very openly crying as she said goodbye to her children, especially Mari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Vera got to Mari, she kissed her head and touched their brows together, “Thank you.” she whispered to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys took his wife in his arms before leading her to where their horses were ready for departure. There was a female waiting for them there, she had light brown hair and onyx eyes and a kind smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She embraced Vera, before turning to Fenrys, “I’ll take care of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you mother.” he said before embracing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from her son as Carter and Connall came down. She narrowed her eyes at them, then clicked her tongue, “Took you two long enough.” she said to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall threw his hands up in the air, “Was everyone just waiting for this?” Carter chuckled beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” said Aelin from behind him, “And you two took forever. Eight years.” she scoffed. She took notice of the woman nodding her head in agreement and raised a brow, “And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andrea Moonbeam, Your Majesty.” she said bowing her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin’s eyes widened in realization, then she slapped Connall on the shoulder, “Why didn’t you introduce us.” Connall rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother laughed, then turned to Carter and smiled, “When’s the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall grimaced, but Aelin cut him off, “Last night, they decided to elope without telling us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Andrea slapped him, “Ouch, stop hitting me.” he complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shushed him, then turned an accusatory gaze toward Fenrys, “My first born elopes, then my second born. How could you not tell me he was getting married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys exposed his hands, “I only found out this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, “Both my sons… they don’t even tell me after.” she huffed. Just then they hear two squeals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandma!” the twins came barreling into Andrea, pouncing like wolves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught them in each arm and squeezed them in a hug, “Hello girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you bring us something?” asked Gwen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you like?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie smiled and put her hands behind her back sheepishly, “We wanted little cakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea reached into a satchel and pulled out three small boxes, “one for each of you, and Ava.” she pulled out a bigger box, “And a big one for the other children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls’ eyes went big as saucers, “Whoa.” they chorused. They ran back into the castle squealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spoil them more than Aelin does.” Vera said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea bowed her head and smiled, “It’s my job.” She hugged Vera one last time, “I’ll take good care of them, sugar every night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera laughed, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea bowed to Rowan and Aelin, “Majesties.” she gave Aelin a hug, whispering a brief thank you in her ear, before following her grandchildren into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin grinned at Fenrys and Connall, “How the hell is a sweet person like that your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was shocked too, their father’s louder.” Vera said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both males grimaced, “He and Aelin are never meeting.” Said Fenrys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” said Connall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m your queen, I could just demand a meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys and Connall shared a look, then glared at her. She put up her hands in surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all mounted their horses and began the long trek back to the coast, where they’d get on a boat and be back in Terrasen by the end of the month. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and Kudos!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yay, this is the flashback chapter. Honestly, it’s just a filler chapter because I wanted to delve a little deeper into some of the relationships.</p><p>People included in this: Manorian(of course), Elorcan, Rowaelin, Fenrys, Georgina Havillard in all her friggin glory! (I really just want a flouncy queen)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if this makes me a bitchy author but ughhhhhh. I literally have no idea how to do the last part of this. So, this is the last chapter with real plot, I will write a silent summary of what happens to them in the next chapter.</p><p>I do have about half of the crossover story(part 3) done, so I will start releasing that after this weekend.</p><p>This chapter is 24 pages on my google doc!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1 year after the war</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adarlan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon and Dorian had just landed in Adarlan, and she was already regretting not staying in Orynth. It had been over a week since she’d learned she was pregnant, and since Dorian had proposed. She examined the beautiful ring on her finger, the gold and red hues caught in the sun's early morning rays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bliss had finally been opened to her, and she would have been perfectly happy to stay in the skies with him and never come down again. But, some dreams would never come true, especially when Georgina Havillard was involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon and Dorian hadn’t tried too hard to hide their relationship, mostly because everyone already knew, or suspected. Georgina had been one of the main reasons they didn’t parade it around in public. She was very open to her son about her disapproval of the witch queen, Manon couldn’t count the times she’d heard them talking about it, while she slept in his bed. She had been actively avoiding the queen mother since their first introduction - when Manon had not so subtly threatened her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgina now stood at the entrance to the castle, frowning at her son in distaste. Abraxos flew off to his favorite aerie, leaving them to fend for themselves. “Coward.” she rolled her eyes at the gentle creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian handed her her saddle bag, then whispered in her ear, “I think we can avoid the news until tomorrow.” She only nodded, feeling suddenly nauseous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgina came storming up to her son, “You’re late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We took a small stop in a Terrasen settlement.” Dorian replied calmly to his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw a glance at Manon with a bitter gaze, “A small stop.” she pursed her lips. “I must speak with you about a suitable bride Dorian, you are twenty one and Adarlan needs stability.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon resisted the urge to scoff, Adarlan’s rebuilding had been going faster than anyone thought it would, not to mention it’s people had incredible respect for their king. Plus, since Dorian’s valg blood seemed to give him immortality, they wouldn’t have to worry about him dying before an heir. Manon suddenly realized that while her child was the heir to the wastes, she was also that of Adarlan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian and the queen mother were still debating about his marriage, completely forgetting Manon, who was feeling very woozy. She started to sway lightly on her feet, having nothing to hold onto. One of the guards noticed her imbalance and came to her side. She was the new Captain of the Guard, and most likely the only one who wasn’t scared of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She subtly allowed Manon to lean her weight on her, “Are you alright your majesty?” she asked in a soft gentle tone. She was young, and had known Yrene when they were children in Melisande. The healer had been thrilled when she’d found out Lydia would be the new captain of the guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just slightly tired from traveling.” Manon ground out. She had liked Lydia since their first encounter, she was a strong woman who could be kind like Elide - but lethal as a witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia nodded and began walking toward the castle, allowing Manon to lean on her. Manon felt a wave of nausea wash over her, and couldn’t stop herself from kneeling over in the grass and hurling her guts up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian was immediately at her side, rubbing her back, holding her hair away from her face. He asked Lydia to get some water, “Should I fetch the healer?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian shook his head, “It’s alright, just the water please.” He continued rubbing her back as Georgina stared at them gaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backed away a step, then went storming into the castle, extremely flustered. “That went well.” Dorian mumbled in her ear, she could feel him smiling. “Guess we can’t avoid it then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had finally lost the need to hurl up her guts, Manon was led to Dorian’s room, where she immediately went for the bathing room. She turned on the water to the bath, while she washed her face in cold water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian knocked, “Manon, are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t feel like responding, she didn’t feel like doing anything but sliding into the cold bath and letting go of her need to throw up. She decided that, though she was thrilled to have a witchling on the way, she didn’t like the pregnancy - namly the vomiting - itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her bath, she reentered the room, to find Dorian pacing. It filled her with an unknown thrill to see him worrying so much over her. “Princling.” she said, getting his full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes roamed over her body, to the sheer nightgown she wore, to the water covering her, making the nightgown stick to every curve she possessed. The neckline was low, very low, and he couldn’t help his eyes lingering. She stalked over to him, her golden eyes boring into him. He swallowed when she came up to him, she placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she whispered, her eyes shuddering as he traced a finger over her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “For giving me this.” she took his hand and trailed it to her flat stomach. “I always wanted a witchling.” she said softly, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted her chin, one hand still on her stomach, “No, thank you. You’ve made my life better, better than it would’ve been if I’d never met you.” He kissed her brow, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, “What?” he only smiled, then exited the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, he came back in, with Glennis in tow. She bowed deeply, “My queen.” Then smiled as she scented the air, “Oh it’s true! I thought he was just using a ploy to get me to leave the wastes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon was surprised at her grandmother’s arrival, and a bit worried, “Glennis, what are you doing here, and who guards the wastes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glennis waved her off, “Bronwen is capable of handling witches for a week. I’m here to help you with your witchling.” She looked very happy, so much so it made Manon a little nervous. She’d been so caught up in her own bliss, she hadn’t even thought about what could possibly happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon sat stiffly on the couch, now thinking of everything that could go wrong. She didn’t know a tear had slipped down her face until Dorian sat and wiped it away. “What’s wrong witchling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traced a finger over her palm, Glennis coming to sit on her other side. Manon was scared, she was so scared, and had no idea how to handle it. Glennis lay a hand on her free one, “It’ll be alright Manon, we’ll be with you every step of the way.” She squeezed her hand, then gave Dorian a look over her shoulder, “I’ll leave you to rest. Congratulations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she’d left Dorian held Manon, the only person whom she allowed to hold her in such an intimate way. But their moment was cut short when none other than Georgina Havillard came storming into the room, “I demand an explanation Dorian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian was about to open his mouth, when a gasp escaped his mother’s lips as she finally noticed the ring on Manon’s finger. She blinked several times, earning a slight smirk from Manon. Dorian fought the urge to laugh, “Mother, Manon is pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen mother looked at if she was about to explode, “It’s - it’s yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon growled, “My witchling is not an it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our witchling.” Dorian added, not to scold, but to calm her down. “And as you can already see, she is also soon to be the queen of Adarlan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgina blanched, “Your child is of wedlock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon wasn’t sure if she could leash her temper right now, “What of it?” she asked the queen mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgina straightened, “You should announce the pregnancy after the wedding.” she said matter of factly to her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to wait then.” said Dorian, “We had a small ceremony on the way back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A small ceremony? Dorian, you’re a king, you can’t marry in some unknown town, it must happen on Adarlan soil, with the priests and priestesses blessing you.” She continued speaking, but Manon had completely ignored her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she turned to Dorian, who was also doing a nice job of ignoring his mother, “There’s probably a witch ceremony we’ll have to go through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian shook his head, smiling in amusement, “I talked to Glennis, she said you just have to announce me as your consort.” He sighed, “Maybe I should see what witch court is like, sounds loads more fun than human court.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted, “If you find constant fighting and arguing fun.” but she was smiling, for she indeed found those things fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Yes, well, you may enjoy those things for both of us. I will just be here, suffering.” he flicked her nose, then placed a kiss on her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgina had stopped her rambling and was now staring at them. Manon’s face contorted, and she covered her mouth, one hand clenched on her stomach. Georgina said softly, “Dorian, get Philippa, tell her to fetch Manon some ginger tea, make sure it’s not too sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian gaped at his mother, “Don’t stand there, go!” she barked at him. Manon laughed, but clenched her stomach again. Dorian hurried out of the room, bewildered by his mother's commanding tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgina led Manon to the bed, laying her down flat on her back, “Being flat will help with the nausea, baths help too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon squeezed her eyes shut, “I assumed you wouldn’t care to help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen mother scoffed, “I admit I normally wouldn’t, but you are carrying my grandchild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granddaughter.” Manon said between clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgina raised her brows, “Did Yrene tell you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon shook her head, looking slightly paler than normal, “A friend told us, she can predict genders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could be wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon cracked open an eye to give the woman an incredulous look, “I’m an ironteeth witch, we only have girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she prodded, “but you are also Crochan, meaning you could have a boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon was once again losing patience with this woman, “Would you be disappointed if you had a granddaughter?” she asked coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgina had a far off look as she said, “No, in fact I feel either way they wouldn’t get the freedom they deserve.” she turned to Manon, a sad look in her eyes, “A girl would grow up like me, confined and beautified, raised to marry and have children. A boy, of course, wouldn’t have it much better, but men get more choices. Not to mention they’ll be the heir to two kingdoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon said softly, but not weakly, “If anyone thinks they can convince my witchling, they will have the wastes to contend with. If I have a daughter, she will not be married off like a breeding mare, and any husband she has will be a consort, not a king.” she stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgina gave her a rare smile, “I think you will be a wonderful mother, Manon.” Right as Dorian entered the room with Philippa and tea, Georgina exited the room, humming to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gone for two minutes and you’re besties?” he grinned at her, Philippa setting a tray with tea on the bedside table, handing Manon a cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush now,” she scolded, “It’s not polite to tease a pregnant woman.” she smiled at them both, “Congratulations your majesties.” She moved a few books for easier access, then shuffled out of the room, saying she’d have dinner sent to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When dinner did arrive, Manon could have died of happiness, she had never been so happy to see roasted lamb in her life. She gobbled down every bite, taking some of Dorian’s from his plate, which he didn’t object to in the least. When she was done she got up and started walking to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Dorian asked, turning his head from where he was sitting on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To my room.” she said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quirked a brow, “I know this room isn’t the grandest the castle has to offer, but I still thought it’d fit your taste for a royal bedroom. Unless, of course, you’d like us to move into the king’s suite, wife.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned in confusion, then realization hit. Wife. she was his wife, which meant they now slept in the same room, not that they didn’t before, but now it was allowed. She only responded with “Oh” and then lay down on his bed, snuggling into the silken sheets she’d become so accustomed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, then climbed in with her, pulling her to his chest. She turned around, to find his sapphire gaze directed solely on her. She looked down at his shirt, then with a flick of her iron nails, removed it. He smiled, “You’re pregnant witchling, I don’t think it would do you any good to tumble in the sheets now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, “Dorian?” she purred his name, “Don’t speak.” she palmed him through his trousers, causing him to shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even night, it was early afternoon, but they had nothing to attend and were tired from travel. She squeezed, smiling like a cheshire, then licked his throat. His eyes turned dark, clouded with lust and desire, he slid off her nightshift in one movement. Phantom hands roamed over her body, squeezing her breasts, twisting through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the whole rest of the day and the night in bed together, only stopping to occasionally eat or talk with Glennis. They were happy, Dorian wondered if his friends could say the same. After all, Aelin, Lysandra, and Vera were also pregnant. He laughed to himself about the chaos that would undoubtedly unfold once all four females were in the same place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week earlier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orynth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan was tired, tired and confused. Ever since he’d found out Aelin was pregnant, something had been off between them. He was happy, gods, of course he was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked down the hall, on his way to their room. It had been a few days since Dorian and Manon had left, Manon also being pregnant. He supposed it was good Elide had already given birth, he didn’t think it would be good if he, Fenrys, Aedion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lorcan were all being territorial bastards at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Aelin wanted children, not just as a queen, but because she wanted to be a mother. It didn’t make anything better that she had been practically avoiding him. She always had meetings to attend that she didn’t need to attend, she was either asleep or pretending to be every night he got back to their room, and anytime she started getting nauseous or had cravings, she would either ask Vera for help, or drag the female to the kitchens with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, perhaps he needed to talk to her about it, since she clearly wasn’t going to explain it. Or maybe it was a pregnancy thing, he wouldn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walked into his room he was surprised to find not only his wife, but Vera as well. The latter looked very uncomfortable, and was shifting on her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow, “Vera, it’s nearly midnight, shouldn’t you be sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “I should be, but her majesty is holding me prisoner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin crossed her arms over her chest indignantly, “That’s not true, you’re forcing me to stay awake.” she groused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to fall asleep before he got here, not force me to stay awake with you.” she hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin rolled her eyes, “What was I supposed to do all alone for an hour?” she gave Vera a pouty lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera growled, then turned to Rowan, “She’s yours now, I can’t deal with a pregnant Aelin when I’m also pregnant.” she stormed out of the room, letting Rowan close the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he closed the door and turned to speak with his wife, she was already lying on the bed. “Fireheart?” he said, laying next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the bedroom ceiling, “Remember when I hurled my guts up during the war when we were headed toward the marshes and you thought I was pregnant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never talked about if… You never said you’d wanted children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization hit him in the face as he blinked at his wife, then he burst out laughing. She scowled at him, then punched him on the arm. “Buzzard.” she said, “Why are you laughing, i’m trying to be vulnerable here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still laughing a little as he held her chin and forced her to look at him, “Did you think I was unhappy about this? Fireheart, I am overjoyed that you’re carrying my daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin frowned, “Is it creepy that Vera can know the gender of our baby before any healer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Yes, my cousins have many creepy talents.” he kissed her brow. “I’m happy Aelin, ok? I love you.” He pushed back the blanket and kissed her stomach, “And I love you.” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know there isn’t a baby in there yet, right?” He only smiled, and kissed it again. “Lower.” she purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, “I don’t think we can do that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, “Rowan Galathynius Whitethorn, are you saying that just because I’m pregnant and am going to be very fat, you aren’t attracted to me anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have gone a little pale, “No, I’m still very much attracted to you, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not enough to pleasure me.” she said with a pouty lip, “You think I’m ugly now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her, “I am very much attracted to you, but I don’t think having sex is good for the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin grinned, “Yrene says it's fine for a few months, it can even be used if the baby is late.” She gave him a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked her over, “If it’s fine then why aren’t you naked right now?” She smiled, then slid her gown off, taking his clothes with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having a newborn daughter who was very easy to agitate was bad, having her plus three pregnant females and their territorial husbands was worse. Elide was bouncing her daughter in her arms as Aelin, Lysandra, and Vera started their third argument on what to have for breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin wanted cakes and tarts and really anything that was sweet, but both Lysandra and Vera got sick whenever they were near sweets. They both wanted meat, but they wanted uncooked meat, which apparently was because they had shifter babies. Lysandra also couldn’t stand to be near, cheese or jelly or anything baked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Lysandra screamed, “No sweets Aelin, or we’re going to be throwing up on that pretty gown of yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin scowled at her friend, “Touch it and your husband loses an arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t drag me into this.” Aedion chimed from across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava started babbling, her eyebrows scrunching together. “I know, they’re very noisy.” she said as her daughter covered her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan walked in, then stopped near Elide, “They arguing over breakfast again?” Elide nodded. “Why don’t they just eat separately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin growled at Lysandra about something, the fireplace got very hot all of a sudden. Vera sighed, then sat on the couch, “Can’t you both just shut up, you’re giving me a headache.” she said, rubbing her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan whispered something to a servant passing by, ten minutes later they put a tray in front of Vera. She opened the lid and her eyes went wide, “The dish of the gods.” she breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gods shouldn’t get any credit for that monstrosity.” Lorcan mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Aelin asked, gaping at the heap of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it smell so good?” Asked Lysandra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” said Lorcan, “is the finest pregnancy food you could ask for. Don’t ask me what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandra took one of the forks and took a bite. Her eyes went wide, “That tastes like heaven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin took a bite and nodded in agreement. Vera scooted away, “Hey, get your own.” she looked at Lorcan, “Last I checked, the woman who made this was dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan nodded, “It’s her great granddaughter, I found her for Elide. She’s employed in Peranth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vera nodded, “I love you.” nobody could tell if she meant Lorcan or the dish. Apparently, the brown pile of what looked like dirt, was a secret family recipe from a demi fae family. It was whatever a pregnant female craved, and it held all the nutritional value needed for a meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I steal this female from you?” Aelin asked Elide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide shook her head, “Sorry, but Carmen is a dear, and I have no intention of giving her up.” Ava started crying again, so Elide and Lorcan excused themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to their room, Elide handed Ava to Lorcan and collapsed on the bed. “We should have brought Carmen in sooner.” She mumbled into the pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “I thought the arguments were rather entertaining, definitely better than when you got upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide glared at him, then looked at Ava, “Your father is an idiot.” Ava giggled and clapped her hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan tickled his daughter's stomach, then set her in the crib, where she fell asleep. He went over to the bed with Elide, “We can have breakfast sent up if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “No, Aelin and Vera will complain. I think Vera’s claimed me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan grumbled, “Why are there so many females so intent on stealing you from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, but I think it speaks volumes that Vera likes me more than you.” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicked her nose, “Vera likes you more because she’s always wanted a sister, and complains about it to us constantly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide kissed him, “Well, I love you the most, Lorcan Slavaterre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Don’t you mean Lochan. I didn’t take your name for the jokes you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand, and quietly led him to the door, “Come on, Lochan, before Ava starts screaming again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found the ladies in the sitting room, the males nowhere in sight. “They ran off to train.” Vera said to him, “If you hurry, you won’t hear us talking about our sex lives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face turned disgusted, “Must you?” She only winked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan ran, actually ran, because his damn sister started shouting. It took him a full three minutes of running before he was out of earshot, and by then, he was on the training yard. Just as she’d said, all the males were out here, punching each other. The scene was very comical, so Lorcan leaned against the arch and just watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion and Rowan were sparring, apparently they both felt the same about how their wives were behaving. Gavriel was watching werely, Vaughan looking like he’d have to jump between them. Connall and Carter were sparring, and weren’t as lethal as Rowan and Aedion, since they were barely trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys finally noticed him and grinned, “I think they’re waiting for one to release their aggression.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan raised a brow, “And you don’t have any aggression to get out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys gave him a cocky grin, “Nope, your sister is an angel, an angel with twins.” he took in Lorcan’s tight stance, “Do you need to get out some aggression, brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he said ‘brother’ made Lorcan seeth, for the very fact that since Vera was his sister, Fenrys was like his brother. He grunted in response, then walked into the circlet. Fenrys didn’t piss him off, mostly because Vera didn’t let him, but when she was gone, he became too much to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan didn’t want to hurt him, especially since he knew Fenrys was just tense from the  whole situation. He was momentarily distracted by his thoughts, allowing Fenrys to get a punch across his jaw. It didn’t hurt, and it didn’t move him, but there was something that caught his attention. He grabbed Fenrys’ left wrist and looked at his hand, where a ring sat on his fourth finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys grinned, “We were wondering when you’d notice.” He looked at his twin, “You owe me twenty gold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connall snorted, “It’s past noon Fenrys, you owe me twenty gold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seem to remember betting thirty on him figuring it out during training.” Charter chimed in. He grimaced, “Sorry Lorcan, it was Vera’s idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorcan rolled his eyes, “Of course it was.” he glared at Rowan, “I swear to the rutting gods, whitethorn, if you knew-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn't,” Fenrys said quickly. “I told Connall, he told Carter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually he threw me against a wall and forced me to tell him,” said Connall. None of them voiced that they knew it wasn’t unpleasant for the male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, you two got married in the middle of the night without anyone's knowledge?” Vaughan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” said Fenrys, waving a hand in dismissal, “Gavriel officiated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All heads turned to Gavriel, “Leave me out of it.” he said plainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my sister.” said Carter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my brother.” Connall said simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys shrugged, “Gav’s cooler headed than any of you, he didn’t even mention it and it happened two days ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two got married right after you found out she was pregnant?” Lorcan asked, brows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys gave him a bored look, “Lorcan, you are the only one of us who bothered to have an actual wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not true.” said Aedion. “And Rowan and Aelin got married because we were fighting a war, you two have no excuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is me not wanting a million male brutes at my wedding an excuse enough?” They all jumped when they heard Vera’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She auntered over to Gavriel and gave him a peck on the cheek, “You can go.” he gave her a greatful look, while casting apologetic eyes at his son before practically running out of the courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got to Fenrys, she held out her hand, “You all owe me 50 gold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet?” Connall asked surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did, and I said Lorcan would notice the ring when Fenrys punched him nd that he wouldn’t kill him, so pay up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was annoyingly accurate.” grumbled Lorcan, “And stop betting on me.” he barked at the rest of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span> -</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Note: My first fic has the stories of them all giving birth (and some of them are pretty funny), so if you want to read them but don’t really care about the rest of the fic, just go to the last 2 chapters. I will though give some brief mention to what happened. And the order is: Vera, Aelin, Lysandra, then Manon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adarlan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9 months later, after everyone has given birth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manon had been so tired after giving birth, she couldn’t even ride Abraxos. Not to mention Dorian had hardly left her side since the birth, forcing them to ride in a carriage. Manon had, of course, ridden in a carriage occasionally in Rifthold, but those had been made for comfort and short distances. The carriage Aelin had allowed them to take, was not at all meant for long distances or rough roads, which she was reminded of everytime they hit a bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Manon was too weak to ride Abraxos the whole journey, it had become necessary to let Dorian carry Asterin on his back, since flying seemed to be the only thing able to put her to sleep. Abraxos was increasingly interested in her little witchling, she had Manon’s silver hair, and her golden eyes with flecks of her father’s saphire blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene and Chaol had been riding on their horses, though Manon would occasionally call the healer to ride in the carriage with her for no real reason. “I need her help keeping Asterin sleeping.” she had said to Dorian. So he had reluctantly mounted Yrene’s horse and was now riding with his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene was stroking the tiny wisps of hair on Asterin’s head, “She really is the cutest thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon nodded, “I’m just worried about what Georgina will do with her when she’s older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene glanced up at the witch queen, “You know, Chaol told me that Dorian was trying to change their laws on rulers.” Manon turned hr gaze to the healer, gently rocking her daughter in her arms. “He said they’re trying to change it to be like Terrasen, so if Asterin marries, she’ll still rule as Adarlan’s queen and her husband as her consort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon smiled, “Good. I don’t want her pressured into anything, she’ll be perfectly capable of running Adarlan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the wastes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll learn the politics for both worlds, but in the end, the kingdom she chooses to spend more of her time in will be her primary concern. She can elect a second for both kingdoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene chuckled softly, “You’ve already planned her rule, I’ve barely planned Josephina’s education that far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely?” Manon raised her brow at the healer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene sighed, “When she was born Chaol’s father threw a fit, apparently he wanted a grandson not daughter. So, since Chaol’s refused the lordship, his brother will be the heir until Jo comes of age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo, who was sitting across from them playing with her hair, scrunched her face, “Pap pap mean.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon nodded her head seriously, “Yes he is.” she said to the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo smiled, showing the little teeth she had, and peered at Asterin. She tilted her head to the side and then held out her arms in a silent request. Manon looked at her witchling, who was now gazing up at her. Manon smiled at Jo and gently placed Asterin into her arms. Jo half waddled over to her mother and sat in between the two women, scooting closer to Manon. Manon was touched that the girl was aware of how much she hated being far from her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally made it back to Adarlan, Manon was sick of carriages, and horses, and anything that confined her to the ground. During the last day of the journey, Yrene had confirmed that Manon was fit enough to fly Abraxos. The witch queen had kissed Dorian on the cheek, wrapped her daughter in a wool blanket, and then taken her to the skies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian had shifted into a bird, which hadn’t escaped her notice, and when they landed he immediately rushed to help her down. By the time Dorian had helped Manon dismount, the wonderful Georgina Havillard had both noticed them, and apparently run down to where they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came out with a huge smile on her face, “Ah where’s my granddaughter?” she said in a sing song voice. Georgina had since come to terms with Manon not having a son, and had almost seemed more glad. She had put herself fully in charge of the child’s room and wardrobe - though Dorian had managed to sneak some purchases by her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glennis was also there, “Where’s my great great granddaughter?” she said, blocking Georgina’s path. It was no suprise when the two woman had started fighting over things like names, duties, and which kingdom to present the heir to first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon had agreed to Adarlan, since it was closer to Terrasen and it would help solidify the people trust for her. It had been so strange, being the queen of a human kingdom when she had spent the previous two centuries of her life killing them. She had no idea why they loved her or trusted her so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been the same for the witches, the crochans mostly followed her because of what happened in the war, same with the legion of ironteeth who had fought on their side, but the other witches had no love for Manon. Not to mention, the centuries of strife between the two clans, the crochans didn’t trust the ironteeth not to start another war. But, Manon had Bronwen and Petra helping her and representing the two sides, along with Glennis, who acted as a wise steady presence to help Manon with difficult choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon snapped back to the present when she felt Dorian’s hand on her back. Glennis and Georgina were still arguing over something, and Dorian was silently tugging her and Asterin away. Though just as they were about to make their escape, Yrene, Jo, and Chaol, came across the courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bowed to both women, then Jo came running up to Manon, “Can I hold her again?” she asked in slurred words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgina snapped her eyes to the bundle Manon carried, making the witch groan internally. Dorian’s mother didn’t give Glennis an inch of room as she strode to her daughter-in-law and reached her arms out. She was about to take her, when Manon’s iron teeth suddenly snapped down and she growled at the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glennis yanked her hand back, and put them a healthy distance from Manon. Glennis was calm as she spoke, “Welcome back, we have a bath prepared for you and the nursery is joint with your room.” she walked over slowly to Manon, then stroked Asterin’s cheek, making no move to pick her up. “Why doesn’t Dorian take the little princess to sleep and you and Yrene can go and relax, hmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healer nodded, then took Manon’s arm, leading her into the castle. Once Dorian had closed the door, leaving all four alone in their room, Manon retracted her teeth. Dorian gently took Asterin from her arms, kissing her lightly on the cheek, he left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yrene took her arm, “Why don’t we get you to the bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their new room was large, very large. It had a king sized bed, two large desks, a gaming room, sitting room, dining room, and bathing room. The bathing room was the size of Dorian’s private office, it had three sinks and a huge marble countertop, along with two bathtubs which were big enough for three fae males each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon and Yrene had developed the ritual of either bathing and talking or eating sweets and talking. They both found either activity very relaxing and it helped them open up. Of course, in the beginning, Manon hadn’t been very forthcoming about her feelings toward, well, anything. Over time, she had warmed to the healer and now as they sat in the warm bubbly water, gossiping, Manon couldn’t help but feel perfectly content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, she also couldn’t help but feel incredibly annoyed as none other than Georgina Havillard came barging into the bathing room. Dorian, coming in behind his mother, had the decency to look away, while the former queen had no qualms about the women currently naked in the bathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, perhaps we can take this outside.” Dorian pleaded, throwing Manon and Yrene an apologetic look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorian, this is outrageous. Your daughter is the crown princess of Adarlan, she must receive an education.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she will, mother. She will be taught by scholars and trained by the witches and fae.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fighting is no place for a proper lady, Dorian, she needs a governess. How else will she learn how to run a kingdom.” the queen mother turned to Manon expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manon looked at her blankly, “If she needs and education in how to run a kingdom, Dorian is more than capable. And as for her training, I will be seeing that our daughter is able to defend herself properly.” the witch was slightly annoyed at Georgina’s continued backwards thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen huffed, then exited the bathing room in a storm of fury, muttering about something that neither Dorian nor Manon cared to hear. Dorian gave her a sympathetic smile, “On the bright side, mother can’t wait to spoil Asterin.” He said, eliciting a small smile from Manon. He left after apologizing to both women, promising them it wouldn’t happen again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Does that feel like a cliffhanger? Really? Well considering I haven’t written their daughter to be a hoity toity princessy snob (I hope), you can see that Georgina was not at all successful in her trying to turn her granddaughter into a proper lady. (who needs those anyways?!) </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading, even though I don't know you, I am so grateful you've decided to read this. Please comment and tell me what you think. Definitely guess what you think will happen when the ACOTAR and ToG worlds collide.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prepare for the ultimate battle description! :())</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, here's the rub. </p><p>They go back.</p><p>They fight humans with lots of iron and shit. </p><p>Magic disappears halfway through.</p><p>They have literally no idea how to get it back. </p><p>They defeat the humans regardless (duh).</p><p>They get their kids back and live a pretty much magic-less life. </p><p>The southern continent and Doranelle/Wendlyn haven't been affected by it, so they sometimes visit those places and use some of their magic. Only the older seven - Jo, Asterin, Gav, Ava, Mari, and the twins - have gone to those places, so all of the other kids basically haven't had magic since they were six and don't remember how to use it. </p><p>Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed, part 3: Converging worlds is out. And this is where it gets interesting. Maybe. ;)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want some details, comment. I have it in my head, but not so much that I can coherently make it into a chapter. So comment, and I'll give you an explanation. </p><p>KUDOS!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>